Raynor's Raiders chapter
by Advisor01
Summary: Between Brood war and Second Great War Raiders find a Gigantic ship which they board. The ship goes into the warp and brings the raiders into the grim dark alternate future of 31st millennium. They would be the Emperor's greatest protectors for humanity. They would be the faithful, the noble, the strong and they would know no fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Warp Commander – Prologue**

James Raynor sat in the bar of the Hyperion depressed, once again he found him self waking up with a headache. It had been about a year since brood war happened and Raynor was still haunted by the images of New Gettysburg, Char and Fenix's death on Tarsonis how Kerrigan had betrayed them. He wanted to hate Kerrigan for what she had done but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate her. Now year later he decided to break the promise he made he was going to get the Kerrigan he knew back the zerg had twisted her mind and she was going to put it right. But then came the other thing Arcturus was still in power. Raynor had gained over 6000 men with which to fight against Mengsk but he lacked a direction he didn't know what to do should he concetrate on Kerrigan or Mengsk. On top of all that Raynor was still near the edge of despair and slowly but surely the freedom fighter who had lost so much and had always wanted to fight the good fight had started to fade away.

Suddenly communications lit up and Matt Horner spoke over the coms, "Commander we are detecting 5 kilometers long ship in our sensors it's not zerg, terran or protoss i haven't seen anything like it." Jim got up, "ok Matt i heading to the bridge now." Ship 5 kilometers long only ships Raynor could think of was the gigantic super carriers of the protoss and the gargantuan Leviathans of the zerg. When he got to the bridge he saw it a ship 5 kilometers long, it wasn't a terran like Matt said but looked so human like. "Sir, the unidentified ship is almost completely unpowered and nothing seems to be alive inside it," said Matt. Jim pondered for a moment then made said, "Tell all our ships to move next to the big one. I'm going in with the boarding party," Matt pondered for a second was it wise that the commander would go but decided to just drop it.

The ship was massive not only from the outside but sometimes also on the inside and it had almost jaw dropping aesthetic. Raiders had moved through the ship and had not found a single living soul, at on point there was a plating that read something, "what does this say?" Stetmann soon answered Jim's question clearly surprised, "it's latin it says 'For terra, for the imperium and for the Emperor'," Jim wondered was this a UED ship but he discarded that thought quickly, Dugaule's Alexander that came from earth was very more advanced than Behemoths but nothing like this.

"Sir we have detected an odd anomaly appearing infront of the ship – wait it's a wormhole," Jim was on the ships bridge when he heard Matt's update and looked through the window to see what was out there. What he and his squad saw made them freeze on the spot as they watched the red, blue, pink and purple coloured energies swirling from the wormhole. The whole ship shook and there was a distressed communication from Matt, "Sir, that wormhole it… it's sucking us in," Jim cursed and asked, "Can you warp out," to which Matt answered, "no our systems are jammed," jim's face became grimm and as the ships were swallowed by the swirling energies of the immaterium there was a flash of light and then the only thing Jim saw was darkness.

* * *

 **Immaterium**

Jim woke up wondering where he was and to his shock noticed that he didn't have his suit. Then he realized that he was still inside that ship, he stood up and turned towards the window and was frozen still by what he saw. What he saw was a realm so beautiful but so hellish that he started sweating right there and soon emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. For the first time in many years Jim felt like he wanted to curl into a ball, shiver and cry but he didn't he wasn't going to. "What's this a foolish mortal who dared enter the warp with out Gellar fields on?" Jim was surprised to hear a voice. "Who are you?" asked Jim still sweating. "Hahaha, I am Tabes the daemon of the warp James Raynor," answered the voice. Jim became even more scared and who wouldn't be if they were talking with a daemon. Jim could only wonder what did it want from him "what do i want from you?" there was a pause and then an answer," your body." Jim didn't need to guess what this demon was going to do to him. It was going to possess him. "No, i will not let you do that," was Jim's defiant answer. The demon only laughed, "Hahahaa, did you think you had a choice." Suddenly a foreign sensation filled him and he started seeing visions, visions of slaughter, death, pain, suffering and destruction as he started to feel a pain spreading through his body, a pain likes of which he had never felt before. Jim was not going to give up and could only hope that the demon would give up quickly.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Jim didn't know how long he had fought against the demon and was starting to lose hope. Who knows how long he had held out with demon taunting him every minute, "You little pathetic mortal you can't save anybody, you have lead your men to their doom and failed your friends, you weak pathetic fool." Jim had heard that before and was crushed when hearing that and seeing the visions of all those who he couldn't save and had failed: Matt, Swann, Fenix, the Heavens Devils, Liddy and Johnny Tychus, his Parents and also Sarah, then he remembered something, he promised that he would get Sarah back and he wasn't going to leave Swann and Matt here to suffer, the thought of what would happen to them, the happy memories he had of his friends and remembering them made Jim realize there was still reason for him to keep fighting. Suddenly a new found strenght and confidence coursed through him, he was going to save all those that remained and there wasn't a damn thing this daemon could do to stop him. "Get out," said Jim, the daemon asked, "what?" "Get out," said Jim louder. "Do you really think you can-," "GET OUT!" Jim interrupted the daemon and suddenly the Tabes felt his control upon Jim's mind slipping, "no this can not be!" The daemon said alarmed and shocked, to think this mortal had the power to banish him from his mind, "GET OUT!" was heard again and the daemon had almost lost his grip on Jim's mind "NO no nooooooooooooo," shouted the daemon. **"** **GET OUT,"** and with that last shout the daemon lost his grip on Jim's mind and was splintered into a thousand pieces with in the warp.

Jim collapsed on the floor of the ship crying hoping that it would be finally over. "It isn't over unfortunately," said a man's voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel, it was calming and comforting. Jim asked only one question from it, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, "i have been know with many names in my life time but now people know me as 'The Emperor'."

* * *

 **So there it is. I dont own Warhammer 40k or Starcraft ! Fave, Review, Follow! Merry Christmas**


	2. Raynor's Raiders Chapter

**This is basically going to be an info about the Raynor's Raiders as a Space Marine Chapter going through the History including all the subjects that are relevant to the Raiders specifically.**

 **Space Marine Chapter Raynor's Raiders**

* * *

 **HISTORY**

After the Emperor had been placed upon the golden throne his consciousness lingering with in the Immaterium sensed something unusual happening. He decided to investigate and came upon a force of 6000 men and women all of whom had been almost possessed by daemons but thanks to the unwavering nature of their commander who was able to drive out the daemon trying to possess him, his men who were envigorated by their commanders ability to drive out the daemon banished their own daemons trying to possess them. The Emperor decided to speak with their commander who identified himself as James Raynor. After the introduction they started talking and just talked, about themselves, their dreams and lives. They shared all that they knew between each other and in the end Raynor came to trust the Emperor so much so that he asked asked if he could do anything to help him. The Emperor who had grown to respect Jim's loyalty, compassion and unrivaled determination in face of total annihilation and also admired his hope to see a better future for humanity and came to conclusion that he needed Raynor in the Imperium so he told him that he still had a secret storage of gene-seed made from his own genes that if Raynor agreed he could make him and his 6000 raiders into space marines. Jim pondered at this for a moment and decided that they had to become a space marines. Jim agreed and asked what did he ask in return, The Emperor only wanted Jim and his men and women to swear loyalty to him and to humanity. After reuniting and discussing on the subject with his men they agreed.

It took a long time to implant the gene-seed into all of the 6000 individuals but it was done thanks to the raider's medical staff who were given guidance by the emperor and thanks to the fact that they did the whole process inside the warp only 2 days passed in the material realm. The Gene-seed underwent small changes made by the raiders medical staff this was after all the first time when women could become Astartes. One of the differences from normal Astartes is the lack of acid spit.

When the Raiders were ready they the Emperor told them that one of the pieces of his fragmented soul had fallen in the hands of some traitor Space Marines and his first command was that they would reclaim it for raiders attacked and were able to Destroy the Traitor Space Marines and recover the soul fragment. The Emperor thanked Raynor for his actions and told him that they were ready to meet the Primarchs and the other Astartes. Raynor told the Emperor that he would at some point return to Koprulu Sector and finish what his Raiders had started there and then return back to the Imperium, the Emperor understood him and told him that after they would settle in and stabilize the Imperium he would be free to return and finish up with the Koprulu sector.

014.M31

The Primarchs and the Astartes gathered on Terra to greet the leader of the new chapter that the emperor had told them about. The Raiders arrived on schedule with a fleet of 10 Battle Barges and 30 Strike Cruisers. When the Raiders landed there was an atmosphere of tension lingering within the senatorum imperialis as Jim, Matt, Stetmann and Swann entered with 4 body guards. Leman Russ eyed the raiders commanders with suspicion for even though he wasn't a psyker he could still feel the energies of the warp radiating from the 4 men. What surprised everyone present was that of the 4 Astartes guards that came with the commanders 2 were women. Before anyone was able to say anything on the subject the emperor said that he had allowed this.

After the introductions Raynor shared in detail how they were able to banish their daemon. Jim told how the daemons had hoped that if his men would see himself sucumb to a daemon his men would so too, but he didn't falter and was able to drive away the daemon trying to possess him and his men were able to follow his example and drive out their own daemons. After the explanation those present felt respect towards those who were able to defeat a daemon in a battle of wills. Raynor then asked what they were going to do and Guilliman told Raynor that they were going to drive out the traitor legions and any other forces threatening the Imperium to try and stabilize the situation. Raynor decided to follow Guilliman's plan and join with the other legions to drive the invaders out of imperial space. Also while on terra Jim and his raider's Sorcerers and Warpsmiths offered to clear the Adeptus Mechanicus' databases on Mars from daemonic and non-daemonic viruses and reassemble any fragmented software and repair any data containing hardware without losing any of the knowledge contained within then. The new Fabricator-General agreed to this. It took a month from all the sorcerers and Warpsmiths to get the Databases of mars back into shape but they succeeded and the members of the Mechanicus rewarded the Raiders with Vehicles, equipment and weapons, most surprisingly the equipment contained 250 units of Terminator armor. After this the raiders left Mars to fight the traitors and pirates and try to secure a better future in the galaxy no matter how impossible it seems.

What followed was a long and bloody seven years of killing Traitors, Daemons, Ork and Dark Eldar pirates. Matt once got into fight with Ahzek Ahriman during the battle on Space wolf shrine world of Garm and was able to survive unscathed. Raynor himself faced Kurze once with the Raiders trying to quell the night lord's campaign of terror before Kurze's assassination in the hands of callidus.

Many times the Raiders would be praised for their readiness to protect their fellow humans with a ferocity that was in many ways distinctive from the other legions, the raider's actions bore many similarities with the Ultramarines and their primarch's own doctrines during the great crusade. Raiders also chased down corrupt and cruel imperial officals and helped any imperial forces in dire need they also hunted down those who deviated from the imperial truth or preached the teachings of chaos always striving towards the better future that the emperor. Jim and his Raiders soon earned fame as compassionate, loyal, determined, kind hearted and nobel small but destructive and deadly legion. Guilliman, Vulkan and Corax grew to respect Raynors noble nature and compassion, Dorn silently admired Raynor's speed and ferocity that he and his raiders displayed on the battlefield. Khan thought Raynor as soft but came to respect his honor and loyalty. Between Russ and Raynor there was an atmosphere of uneasy tension and distrust because of all psychic nature of the Raiders but the Emperor had told them in addition to their immunity to the powers of the warp that it was also because of their all psychic nature that he wanted to have Raynor and his soldiers in the Imperium so Russ had to just accept the situation as it was.

In 021.M31 when Guilliman created his codex Raynor respecting the Ultramarine Primarch's efforts decided to follow the codex the best he could but Raynor refused split his small new born legion into chapters of thousand space marines. After the great scouring Raiders returned to Terra where with they helped the Custodies and Mechanicus in their attempts to modify the golden throne so that its technology was less fragile and that the Emperor wouldn't require any Psykers for sacrifice, While on Terra Raynor heard of a plan to take back a sector of space abandoned by humanity during the age of strife. Raynor told the ones planing the recolonization that he would help the colonists if they would give him the permission to set up a fortress-monastery on one of the planters, the planing commission agreed to this and so Raiders once again left Terra hoping that they could finally settle down.

The campaign took them to a sector in the center of Segmentum Obscurus where there were 7 habitable planets near. 2 desert worlds one of which held multiple old and abandoned factory complexes and another very mineral rich, 1 mineral rich ice planet, 1 paradise world, 1 suitable as an Agri-world, an Oceanic world and a world very lush but tainted with the warp. The Raiders choose the Warp infested world as their own. Alarmed by this the colonists contacted Terra and the newly established Inquisition.

During the scouting on one of the desert worlds some of Raider's scouts reported seeing groups of black skeleton like robots emerging from ruins that looked like tombs. Matt and Raynor recognizing them as Necrons moved quickly to exterminate them. Using a Warp Bomb developed by Matt, Stetmann and Swann the Raiders destroyed the Necrons at the source. Soon after their victory a force of Eldar arrived on the planet who had been dispatched to defeat the Necrons. Matt and Jim were able to secure an audience with the Eldar farseer telling them that the Necrons had already been destroyed and if she did not believe them they could go and see for themselves. Farseer understanding that they had no purpose for being on the planet anymore pulled her forces back into the webway but not before the Raiders returned the Eldar spirit stones that they had recovered during the Great Scouring to the Eldar.

Soon after the inquisition arrived on the Raiders planet with a squad of grey knights. The Inquisiton knew of the Raiders and their connection to the warp and in the end after a year long investigation the inquisition deemed the Raiders as loyal servants of the Emperor putting some of the colonists worries to rest.

 **ORGANISATION**

 **Chapter Command** **ers**

Chapter Master: Legion Commander James Raynor 

Wargear:

Artificer Power Armor/Aegis Armour

Plasma pistol/ Bolt Pistol

Lighting Claw/Power Axe/Nemisis force weapon

Iron Halo

Personal Teleporter

Second-in-command and the keeper of Raider's Librarium: Chief Sorcerer Matthew Horner

Wargear:

Sorcerer's Artificer Power Armor

Bolt Pistol (Inferno bolts)

Warp Staff

Master of the Forge: Chief Warpsmith Rory Swann

Wargear:

Warpsmith's Venerable Power Armor

Scoped Combibolter (Plasma)

Personal Teleporter

Rosarius

Head of the Apothecarion and R&D: Chief Apothecary Egon Stetmann

Wargear:

Armor of the Apothecarion

Plasma pistol

Power Sword

Apothecary's Gauntlets

Personal Teleporter

 **Other Ranks and troop formations (Raiders Exclusive)**

Colonel - Leads a force of 1000 space marines

Medic - Heals space marines on the field and is entrusted with the preservation of the Gene-Seed in battle but they are not Biological Researchers unlike the Apothecaries.

Ghosts – Psychic specialists employed by the Raiders. Their formation has not been with out controversy and this has been the case because of the striking similarities with the operatives of officio Assassinorum. The Ghosts are rarely used as political assassins they are more often used as precision fire support against the enemy and for assassinating enemy commanders.

Paladins – Paladins are Psychic infantry that are used as a form of Shock Troopers armed with Aegis armor, wrist mounted storm boltter and Nemisis force weapon. The creation of this formation was due to the secretive nature of the Grey knights and also the fact that the Raiders couldn't be corrupted by chaos made them even better candidates for if Grey Knights were ever fighting against chaos next to other chapters or imperial guardsmen the Grey Knights could easily masquerade as the Raiders. This allows the Grey Knights to act without a need to commit mass executions of large imperial guard formations.

Sorcerer – Loyalist counterpart for chaos sorcerer. Raiders don't use any Librarians or Psychic hoods. The sorcerers have a deeper connection to the Warp and are most powerful Psykers in the Imperium. They are viewed with suspicion by other psykers and especially by the inquisition. The Raiders "Librarium" is led by Matt Horner who is the most powerful of the sorcerers in the entire Legion.

Obliterators – Another modification of the chaos version. Instead of virus it's a stimulant issued when dressed in the obliterator armour, gives a greater diversity in weaponry which terminators cannot. Downside is the low number of Marines member suitable for coming obliterators.

Fighter Pilots - Fighter pilots are actually Serfs who are trained in the use of the "Wraith Pattern Lightning fighter" Used for Interception and for limited air to ground support

 **Vehicles (Raiders Exclusive)**

USCV "Unmanned Space Construction Vehicle" - Smaller than its manned counter part the USCV is a used for building outposts, bases and repairing along side the Raiders Warpsmiths.

Arclite "Siege pattern" - Standard arclite siege tank

Defiler Mech – though the vehicles arrival to the Raiders arsenal has met lots of controversy because of it's origins as a daemon engine it has since proven its use against the enemies of man. Raiders use the vehicle as an alternative to dreadnought.

Golitath fire support walker – Goliath with the auto cannons replaced with assault cannons. Still has the Anti air missiles.

Land speeder "Vulture Pattern" - Vulture bikes that have their grenade launchers replaced with 2 boltters and also have a side cart installed. Replaces the standard attack bike for the Raider's.

Lightning fighter "Wraith Pattern" - Lightning fighter that carriers a Cloaking device.

In addition the raiders have the standard Predators, Whirlwinds, Land Raiders, Rhinos, Vindicators, Thunderhawks, Land speeders and Dreadnoughts.

 **RECRUITMENT**

Raiders rarely recruit, one of the reasons is that the Raiders do not want for possess anyone for the process was extremely painful when they went through it and can destroy ones mind in the process. Second reason is that the Raiders can use Warp to Resurrect their fallen Battle Brothers. This process is time and energy consuming and usually the gene-seed needs to be implanted anew into the revived individual.

 **CHAPTER FLEET**

Raiders fleet consists of like mentioned earlier 10 Battle Barges and 30 Strike Cruisers. The Raiders ships are heavily automated and require only the space marines as the "officers" to oversee the automated systems and equipment. The Raiders ship weapons have gone through minor modifications a so that most of them have a range that is greater than that of a standard Battle barge or Strike cruiser.

 **SERFS**

The Chapter Serfs of the raiders wear specially crafted Psychic shields that protect them from the amount of warp energies the Raiders deal with on a daily basis, the psychic shields usually are in a form of surface implants that can be easily removed when the Serf dies. The Serfs don't otherwise differ that much from the other chapters besides the additional Fighter pilot branch.

* * *

 **Done finally this was hard. I don't own Warhammer or Starcraft.**


	3. The First Black Crusade

**What comes now are a series of one-shots that tell of the raiders involvement in some of the well known battles and events between M31-M36.**

 **Now replies for comments:**

 **davycrockett100: pleased to know that you enjoyed this**

 **Lord Anime: Good points. The Necrons will awaken if they are disturbed and remember some of the daemons already existed when the necrons still walked the material realm and the warp and it's creatures won't forget. As it happens when being possessed you share a mind with the daemon and when the daemons tried to possess Jim and his soldiers they were able to gain some knowledge through that. Thank you!**

 **mad thought: I aim to please**

 **Guest: Thank you! I want to have a Veteran of a Thousand years and Battles who returns to the Koprulu sector.**

* * *

 **First Black Crusade**

Raynor walked through the corridors of the Battle Barge _Hyperion_. The original had been a good ship but sorely lacked the equipment necessary for fighting in this fucked up universe. When the new ship was brought to the Raiders it was left empty and abandoned to a unspecified location by the order of the Emperor, the raiders would open a warp rift to it's location and then dock on the ship and take it into the warp with them. After Getting the whole fleet together the Raiders had dismantled the ships of their old fleet most of the materials from the ships went into building the Raiders fortress-monastery and Warp-Forges on their warp infested world of _Caladan._ As Jim made it to the bridge he saw Imperial and Chaos fleets in the middle of a battle over Cadia. He had to move quickly if he was to deploy his space marines with out casualties.

"Matt get us to orbit and prepare the Drop Pods," Matt nodded and quickly passed the order for squads to prepare for deep strike. Jim was armed with his power claw and plasma pistol and as he entered the drop pod he decided to make a short speech for his battle brothers, "Brothers and sisters, once again we are called to stand against the Traitors and Daemons. Daemons who's bloodlust for humanity's blood is endless. They believe that they have already won that our blood is already theirs to take, but we will make sure that they choke on it. The Emperor gave us our duty to protect the humanity from the aliens, mutants and traitors we are here to make good on that oath for today we will destroy the traitor space marines and secure the future for our People. Remember boys," there was a short pause then every Raider uttered their warcry, "For the Emperor and Humanity," and like so the Drop pods were released.

* * *

 **Surface of Cadia**

They just kept coming. Daemons, cultists and chaos space marines charged endlessly into the positions of the guards men. Lieutenant Jackson of the imperial guard defenders tried desperately to hold his position. "Sir, we have lost our last Heavy bolter we cannot hold any longer," a scared guardsman came to report and the lieutenant sighed and answered, "we hold here and fight to the death we know what happens if we relent," the guardsman nodded and left quickly while lieutenant made a quick prayer, "Emperor preserve us." Suddenly it seemed like the Emperor had answered their call, three drop-pods slammed to the ground. Lieutenants eyes widened as he watched at the pods that opened with over a dozen Space marines joining the fight, "MEN, SPACE MARINES THE EMPEROR'S ANGELS OF DEATH HAVE JOINED THE FIGHT BY OUR SIDE. BREAK THE ENEMIES ATTACK," shouted the Lieutenant inspiring his men with a thunderous cry. The Guardsmen now inspired charged the enemy with the Raiders. Jackson noticed a Space marine walking towards him holding in one hand a plasma pistol and a Lightning claw on the other, "I am Chapter Commander James Raynor of the Raynor's Raiders, Status report?" Jackson gave the answer immediately, "my lord we did all we could to stop the enemy and kill the traitors but there were too many we have failed," Raynor only smiled and replied, "no you have held the positions you were expected hold and you have succeeded," another drop pod landed carrying three USCV's inside of it, "we are going to establish a base over here tell your men to defend it while we go and destroy the enemy's staging grounds," said Raynor.

The Raiders charged the Chaos positions facing heretics and traitor space marines surprising them with their presence. The traitors put up a formidable defense but were forced to retreat with the raiders chasing them until they ran into a line of Chaos armor. "Ok boys retreat back to base we don't have enough forces to dislodge them from there," the men retreated and started setting up positions near their base with the guardsmen. "Jim i have detected a large built up of traitors and daemons 1 click from our base it looks like they are preparing to attack and… wait. We are receiving a transmission from Calgar he has called a meeting with all the chapter masters and the imperial commanders in Cadia's Central command including you of course." Jim answered to Matt's transmission, "alright, send Swann down here to oversee the base." "Understood thunderhawk is on it's way." Just like Matt said the thunderhawk arrived and when Raynor stepped aboard he saw Matt there too.

* * *

 **Kasr**

The flight to the HQ was uneventful only some minor flak. Landing in the fortress they could see dozens of other thunderhawks landing other chapter masters and force commanders exiting. Soon Matt and Jim saw a familiar face, "Sigismund! It has been a long time," Black templar chapter master turned and said, "Greetings Raynor it has truly been so old friend." The three space marines started walking towards the meeting room Raynor soon asked, "What has it looked like on your end Sigismund," Sigismund sighed and answered, "we have been barely hold them back. The unending waves of daemons and heretics are taking their toll on my defenses how about?" Raynor's face became grimmer as he said, "i was able to dislodge them from their staging grounds but soon ran into a large concentration of traitor armor and we had to retreat." The Black templar Chapter master was going to answer but noticed that they had reached the meeting room.

The meeting was pretty basic, when Raynor was asked how much had he brought he said that he brought 3500 space marines with him which made the eyes of the imperial guard commanders to widen. To everyone it was clear that the Forces of Chaos were going to launch a major offensive to break their lines and most present knew that this situation called for a defensive action, they would use their fire power to exhaust the enemy offensives from superior positions. Having agreed on the overall battleplan of digging in all of the commanders left for their stations.

* * *

 **Raiders** **Firebase**

It had been 2 days since the meeting and the Raiders and their guard allies were now hanging by a dread. The traitors and daemons charged while devastators and other loyalist forces tried to hold on desperately against furious onslaught of their enemies. Matt was standing with the devastators summoning warpfire and doombolts to decimate enemy infantry while Raynor charges at the enemy with assault marines and terminators. "Hold the line brothers and sisters, THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" Jim shouted and it seemed like the guardsmen, and his space marines fought a little harder.

Meanwhile Swann was at the same time fighting and fixing with his other warpsmiths desperately trying to stay alive and keep the chapter's vehicles going. Stetmann was running through the battlefield collecting gene-seed and cutting down traitor and daemon alike trying to reach the gene-seed of his brothers and sisters and extract it. Through all of this not the Raiders nor their imperial guard allies budget an inch they held their line with Jim at the center of it all slicing and chopping the servants of chaos to pieces.

As the battle ended they walked through the now quiet battlefield collecting dogtags and gene-seed.

"How many did we lose Egon?" the apothecary turned to his commander and said, "100." Jim sighed and then asked Jackson the same question his answer was, "1000," Jim thought about this by the space marine standards the casualties his forces suffered were quite painful but this was after all just another day in the defense of Cadia.

* * *

After a year the traitors were finally starting to run out of steam and the loyalists decided to launch their own major offensive. Jim watched as the rhinos, predators and land raiders rumbled forward. "Matt how far are we from the traitor positions," asked Jim. Matt closed his eyes listening the whispers and swirling of the warp and answered, "3 miles, soon we should start encountering their recon units." Jim nodded and then contacted his men, "Ghost team begin your mission," the ghosts answered, "yes commander." The ghosts were tasked with crippling the traitor defenses, Turrets, vehicles and even destruction of unholy shrines and though some of the ops failed most were successful. Two hours later, "Mission accomplished sir," Jim answered back smiling, "good work now pull out," suddenly they heard loud booms going off. "Others have already started their attack. Whirlwinds fire!" yelled Matt. Soon with a thundering of a dozen whirlwinds the Raiders and guardsmen began their assault.

The Fighting was tense and lasted for years. It is said that during one of these offensives Jim and Matt together slew a Bloodthirster and broke the back of the Chaos forces in their region. Soon the traitors were pushed back to their initial deployment zones. Surrounded and and running out of supplies the traitors were pushed out of Cadia. Soon Jim was standing at the site of their last battle. "How many did we lose Stetmann." Stetmann sighed and answered, "during the whole campaign we lost 700," Jim closed his eyes, so many dead though they could be resurrected the knowledge about their own deaths made him wonder how many did other chapters lose. "So it's over," said Jackson but Jim just shook his head, "No this is the start of something bigger, stay vigilant my friend and my the Emperor guide you." With that the Raiders left for Caladan after collecting their dead and broken equipment.

* * *

 **There it was and as always i don't own Warhammer or Starcraft. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Crusus of Alganar

**The Cursus of Alganar**

 **Caladan - Chapel Of the Raynor's Raiders**

Raynor was kneeling in front of an altar dedicated to the Emperor. Unlike most chapels this one was not made for praising a god but it is a memorial and a place in which battle-brothers give their respects for the Emperor's example and to his inspiration, those were also the reasons why Raynor accepted the Emperor's offer to become a Space Marine. When he spoke with the Emperor he saw not a greedy, powerhungry, genocidal maniac but a valiant man who though brutal and ruthless truly wanted what was best for his own race. Raynor can't turn his back on a man like that. "Jim," he heard behind him "what is it Matt?" was the quick answer. "The atmospheric stabilizers and ATS batteries have been installed to our ships and the fleet is ready to go," Jim smiled finally he could use the strike cruisers, escorts and battle barges as they used them back in the Koprulu sector. "Also something else, I have heard that a powerful artifact of chaos has been discovered on planet Tallarn," said Matt, "Do the locals know of its nature," asks Jim and Matt replies, "They apparently do not," Jim ponders at this for a moment and then comes to a decision, "Ready the Hyperion and its escorts we are going to Tallarn," Matt only nodded and they left.

 **Tallarn**

The thunderhawk landed near the palace of planetary governor. The Governor was surprised by their presence but agreed to meet with them. The people looked with awe, the space marines the emperor's angels of death had come to their planet. Jim and Matt both decided to meet with the Governor. "Greetings I am Governor Arthur Cotton it's a pleasure to meet you, my lord," greeted the governor. "You may skip formalities I am Commander James Raynor and this is Chief Sorcerer Matt Horner," said Jim. "What is your business on my planet?" asked the governor abruptly. "We have a reason to believe that a construction your builders found is a construct of Chaos," said Matt. Governor was shocked by these claims but quickly collected himself and asked, "what should we do?" To witch Jim answered, "we will go to asses the situation and also i have 300 battle-brothers with me, my veterans ready to deploy if necessary."

 **Tallarn - The Dig site**

The Foreman watched as a rhino transport came into their camp and saw 2 space marines exiting the transport one was carrying a staff and had a helmet that had 2 horns near the tempels and one protruding out at the top of the head and also had some kind of decoration at the back of his helmet similar to those of Chaos Sorcerers though he didn't know this last fact. The other had a helmet also with 2 horns and a had a Barbute style visor and in one hand had a power claw. "My lords it is an honor to have you here," said the foreman, "There is no need for formality the name is Jim and this is Matt," replied the one with a power claw. "We would like to inspect the construction that you found," nodding the foreman didn't ask any questions.

They climbed on top of a hill that over looked the entire dig site and they saw that it was a gigantic ring like construction. "It looks like they are almost ready," noted Matt, "yeah i'm not sure how long it took from them do all of this work but… ," Jim was never able to finish for a massive blast of warp energy crashed into him. He looked next to him and saw Matt leaning into his staff. At that moment inside the ring the swirling ruinous energies of the warp began to form and soon beautiful and at the same time hideous forms began to form and with that the two space marines knew exactly who they were dealing with, "SLANNESH!"

 **Meanwhile**

 **'**

In the depths of the black library the Cursus' reawakening did not go unnoticed and soon the Farseers of Biel-tan knew that a artifact of 'She who thirsts' has awakened and with haste the Farseers readied a warhost for combat.

 **Tallarn – Dig site**

"Drop the Veterans we need everything have yesterday!" The sudden appearance of chaos energies prompted Jim for immediate action. Matt had left to organise the evacuation of the excavation team. Soon the Raiders had a base up and running near the Cursus. "Everything is ready Jim," said Matt.

"Good now we only have to wait for the Hyperion to get into position," answered Jim. Soon however he was contacted by the Battle barge, "Hey Jim we have an Eldar fleet inbound they seem to be determined to make landfall. At this both Jim and Matt wondered and came in to one conclusion: the Eldar were here for the Cursus. "Get us a land speeder, me and Matt will personally meet the Alien Farseer when she lands.

 **Tallarn – Eldar deployment zone**

Farseer had just landed on Tallarn and was overseeing the construction of an outpost when a voice invaded her mind, "Can you hear me Eldar?" briefly stunned the Farseer quickly collected herself and gave her answer, "Yes i can human." There was a pause and soon Raynor asked, "you are here because of the 'Cursus of Alganar' right?" surprised and somewhat alarmed that the human knew the name of their target the Farseer had only one question, "do you stand with Chaos or the Imperium?" The answer came swiftly, "I stand with the Emperor," this was enough for the farseer, "Then we should work together to stop the Legions of Chaos," "I am with you the warriors of Chaos will not walk freely on this planet if we can help it, if you don't mind i am heading to your position if you would like to meet me." Said Jim at which the Farseer pondered and reached out with her mind and felt 4 space marines closing in on their positions. Acting quickly the Farseer allowed the space marines to close in on her Outpost.

Jim and Matt climbed out of the land speeder. They were surrounded by Eldar warriors while the Farseer stood in front of them, "Greetings James Raynor," greeted the Farseer. Jim stayed calm despite being vulnerable, he decided that it was best to go straight to the point, "Any second we stand here is going to give the Daemons time to grow stronger so, is there anything you can tell me about the Crusus ." Though surprised by the bluntness of the Space marines she understood that time was a something they did not have, "very well but i doubt i can tell you anymore than you already know. It is a construct that serves as a gateway for the Daemons of 'She who thirsts'. You uncovering it has caused it to reawaken and… ," the farseer never got chance to finish because Raynor received a transmission. "Sir we are detecting a large concentration of warp energies emanating from Crusus," the farseer was alarmed by this and quickly said, "get your warriors away from the Crusus or they will be lost to the great enemy," "guys get out of there now, take anything essential and can carry and demolish the rest." Obeying their commander's orders they started to pull out.

 **Tallarn – Raiders New Base**

They had just gotten their base set up when something odd started to happen. They heard laughter a very hideous laughter that could only be born out of the warp. And so the warp gate opened and daemons of Slaanesh poured forth. "OK Brothers the daemons are coming for our blood, to battle," yelled Jim and so the fighting started the Raiders Dreadnaughts, terminators, Sternguards and Vanguards, Paladins, ghosts and other veterans fought desperately to hold back the daemons. Soon a drop-pod fell to the ground and a venerable dreadnaught walked out of it, "I am Michel Koiter and i shall be your end abominations." Soon the Tallarn Imperial guard arrived on the scene, "For the emperor men destroy the daemons." At the same time the Eldar also attacked, "to war my kin, destroy the forces of chaos." Then a bolt round bonuced from one of Jim's Pauldrons. "Death to the false emperor," the Iron warriors were here. Only thing Jim could think about was that it was going get rough.

 **Tallarn - Month later**

After a Month the fighting had mostly stopped and both sides had dug in as the warriors of chaos found that they had to stay close to the Crusus and the forces of the Imperium found themselves unable to retaliate. Soon however something else came up. "My lord look at those daemons over there," Jim turned to watch and sure enough there were daemons watching them in the desert but something was off about them. "The connection to the warp must be weak that's why they are so transparent," said Matt to which Jim nodded.

Jim arrived into the Eldar base and sought out the Farseer. "Farseer we have noticed that the influence of the warp has started to weaken so much that the daemons are starting to fade away," said Jim. "We too know this, it seems that the strikes of the Tallarn's guardsmen have drained the strenght of our attackers," answered the Farseer. "Are we going to act on this?" asked Jim to which the Farseer answered, "The Path is clear. We make ready for an attack." Jim straightened himself and said, "I'll bring my Land Raiders to the fight i can mobilize about 10 of them," and with that left to make preparations.

 **Tallarn – Two Days later**

The preparation were finished now there was only one thing to do. "Okay alpha one paint the target," and the ghost complied, "Scorched Earth," and so Nuclear missile flew out of the missile silo that resided within the Raiders Base. Soon enough the missile struck and after the flash and blast subsided the allies begun their attack. 10 Land raiders flanked by eldar speeders and grav tanks and by the Leman Russes of the Tallarn Guardsmen. Soon the Chaos lines crumbled and were broken and the daemons screamed and convulsed as they faded from existence.

The Day was theirs and soon the members of this temporary alliance walked among their dead gathering dogtags, gene-seed or soulstones. Raynor and the Farseer stood on the side, talking, "Guess this isn't the first time we walk upon bloodied fields," said Jim to which the Farseer answered, "Of course not," Jim looked at the Eldar and said, "Once again we went to battle with many soldiers and return with less. Once again more good people are dead," the farseer looked at Jim with sympathy, "I understand Commander to see ones own kin charging into battle and to their deaths is never easy to watch." Jim sighed and added, "the worst part is that this is happening all around the imperium. Every day we get distress calls or lose contact with a world." Farseer turned to Jim, "James Raynor know this that the things will go on like this and maybe become even worse for both of our races but you must fight on if you want to see your people to survive," " Oh i will fight on till the end we both will," answered Jim.

 **Year Later**

After the Eldar had left the Raiders had stayed helping with the residents of Tallarn in rebulding and helping them when the inquisition arrived to investigate the incident on Tallarn convincing the inquisiton that the people Tallarn to be the loyal servants of the emperor they knew them to be. The eldar had left a device behind that would keep the Crusus deactivated. Soon the Raiders left tallarn and returned to Calladan.

 **This was HARD and took way longer than it should have But here it is. Next Up the Beheading! Fave and Review. OK QUESTION WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH YAMATO CANNON ?**


	5. The Beheading

**The Beheading – 546.M32**

* * *

 **Mars**

Rory Swann was on a visit to Mars as a part of a joint effort to improve the weapons and equipment of the Imperial guard. They had just found out that the Tech priests had been installing the lasguns with wrong type of focusing crystal and using power pack with lower than optimal energy output.

" _The plasma weapons should be more common for the Guard the poor bastards would at least have a fighting chance,"_ thought Swann. "I have finished Telapos," said Swann to a near by Magos that he had worked closely with during his stay, "Excellent i will make sure that these reach the archives," and with that Swann left for his own quarters to grab some shut-eye.

After an hour alert was heard. Swann grabbed his combibolter and helmet and quickly went through the hallways until he found Magos Telapos, "Hey Tela what's going on," the Magos replied, "The Fabricator General and the other high lords are dead, the Assassinorum's Grand Master, he killed them!" Swann decided that i would be best to contact Matt in this situation. "Matt we have a problem," said Swann through the warp. "What has happened?" Swann proceeded to tell Matt about the assassination, "OK i will go and tell Jim you just sit tight."

 **Sol System Two Days Later**

* * *

"We have arrived," said Matt, "Good we have to move quickly having assassins on the loose in the Imperium is not a good thing," replied Jim.

Soon Jim had landed on Mars and there he saw Swann waiting for him. "Swann good to see you're still ok. What is the situation?" Swann replied, "honestly very bad: there i rioting on the streets at Terra and our logistic have been shot to hell." Jim's face became grimm, "dammit, well we have to wait for three other chapters to arrive here: the Halo Brethren, Imperial Fists and Sable Swords all have decided to take a part to quell this treachery." said Jim. "Meanwhile i am going to deploy my ghosts to thin the assassins numbers."

 **Week later**

* * *

The leaders of the 4 chapters were holding a meeting at the conference room of the high lords. "Alright what's the plan?" asked Raynor. "A joint attack we attack the temple during the day from 4 different directions. All of us use one company of space marines in the attack." said the leader of the Imperial fists. "I will not send my space marines to be massacred. I will send a one experienced and well equipped veteran unit," said Jim. The other chapters understood Jim's stance, indeed the Assassinorum's way of combat was something that the astartes have not trained for. "What will you do Commander?" asked one of the other commanders. "I will use my ghosts as sniper support and I, Sorcerer Matt, Warpsmith Swann, Apothecary Stetman, Reclusiarch McMurty and Champion LeFleur will be the strike force." With that the commanders had reached a consensus on the overall battle plan.

 **Terra**

* * *

Inside the drop pod Raynor and his Strike force waited for impact. There was a loud thud then a shout," Ok boys and girls, Raiders roll," soon the Raiders task force reached the rendezvous point where they were to meet the captain of the Ghost Company. "What is the situation?" asked Jim and the ghost captain answered, "We were able to kill 214 of their number we lost only 30 of our own." Jim nodded and said, "Reform into this position and cover us we will attack the temple now," the captain only nodded and left.

The Raiders Task force supported by their psionic assassins advanced slowly but surely advanced inside the temple. Matt used sorceries to detect Vindicares and Callidus assassins, Eversores and Culexus were quickly killed either by guns or melee weapons. During the fighting an Eversor assassin destroyed Raynors power claw and was forced to use his combat knife. The strike group took extra care that Matt wouldn't be in reach of a Culexus assassin.

Soon the raiders reached the Masters chamber covered in blood and met up with their brothers, "Where are the rest of your brothers?" asked Jim and the imperial fist grimly said "Dead, all of them." A painful silence followed. Soon however the astartes faced the Grand master. The Emperor's justice was served that day and the traitor Grand master was killed.

As Raynor walked around the temple he saw Stetmann tending on a red haired Eversor Assassin. Suddenly a familiar pain creep within Raynor ' _Red haired Assassin'_ and just like that he remembered Kerrigan. He was now near two thousand years old and still he remembered the warmth and the love they shared once. But then just like that through treachery most vile it was destroyed. He looked at his bloodied hands and realized that he wasn't compleatly human anymore. Despite of this Raynor was going to return to Koprulu sector. He was going to bring retribution and kill the Dominions False Emperor. He was going to recover something that he himself had lost. He was going to let the People of the Koprulu sector to make their own future and destiny when his job was done.

"We will let them build their own world Jim," said Matt who stood behind him, Jim smiled and replied, "Yes we will after we have cleansed Mengsk off the face of the sector." A new determination and resolve had reawakened within Jim the kind that could bring down empires and tyrants. The Raynor that left Terra that day was a new man one who would no more wallow in self pity or in his mistakes. He would remember where he had come from and carry the experiences he had gained from that place close to his heart but would not get stuck in that past. That day Jim also made a new purity seal.

 **Bonds of Friendship**

In the name of the emperor may

the bonds of our friendship and

brotherhood carry us to victory

and may we remember those that are

our brothers and friends:

Fenix

Zeratul

Artanis

Tassadar

Tychus Findlay

Hank Harnack

Ryk Kydd

Private Private Max Zander

Lisa "Doc" Cassidy

Hiram Feek

Matthew Horner

Rory Swann

Egon Stetmann

Sarah Kerrigan

* * *

 **There it is little bit short but hopefully still good. Like and review.**

 **CapitalClassShip: Good idea i think i do that. I think i'm also going to make the unmodified Yamato into a broadside weapon for Space ships.**


	6. The Third Black Crusade

**3rd Black Crusade**

 **909.M32**

 **Gerstahl**

Raynor sat inside the thunderhawk making planet fall on an imperial shrine world. He had originally intended to join the others on Cadia to drive away the newest black crusade but the Daemons were already faltering so Jim thought that he shouldn't waste his men or supplies in a short mop up and dropped out of the warp above Gerstahl. The planet happened to have shrine dedicated to saint of the Imperium. Raynor remembered Gerstahl he was an Imperial guard captain who died During the First Black crusade holding with his men a building that was behind enemy lines for a month against Traitors, Daemons and fallen space marines. He was an inspiring leader and a great fighter and a whole planet was named after him, hell of an achievement. It wouldn't hurt if he would come to pay respects to a fallen hero.

Touching down the Citizens of Gerstahl looked with awe at the Emperor's angles of death. People made way as Jim and few others went to the shrine. There Jim knelt paying his respects and uttered a short prayer. Suddenly Jim's Com unit lit up, "Jim we have a massive Chaos fleet closing in," said Matt."Bring our Brothers to Surface we will stop the advance of Chaos" answered Jim. Leaving the shrine Jim headed for the PDF center to inform the defence force of the threat approaching.

 **Gerstahl Orbit**

The Chaos fleet was small most likely a Raid on the planet. Never the less Matt still sent armor and veterans to the surface to aid the Commander. "For the Emperor! For Humanity!" shouted Matt and the Warriors answered in kind "For the Emperor! For Humanity!" Matt however felt a presence of some one he had felt only once on Cadia "Abaddon."

The ship rumbled the Chaos fleet had engaged. "Fire the lances and prep the ATAS systems for torpedo interception and scramble Tac fighter squads," said Matt barking orders to the crew. A Distress call already had been sent, now only thing they had to do was to defend the system with the imperial orbital defences and with entirety of their chapter fleet (40 SHIPS).

 **Surface**

Pulling his Power axe off the flesh of a Traitor Marine Jim and his men were once again in the thick of it. There weren't that many enemies and Jim soon grew suspicious. "Commander Abaddon has teleported to the surface near the shrine," came over coms. Jim realized that the Warmaster was going to defile the Shrine, "Damn it, Terminators! Sternguards! You will teleport to the Shrine with me."

Teleporting to the Shrine Jim saw Abaddon walking towards him. "Turn back Despoiler you will find only your defeat here," declared Raynor. "HAHAHAHA Come then James Raynor, come and i will end your slavery to the false emperor," mocked Abaddon. Soon a deadly melee unfolded on the steps of the shrine. Jim held Abaddon bravely at bay and very soon more reinforcements started close in on the shrine Imperial guard and Raiders. "Warriors we must pull out or we will be overwhelmed," told Abaddon to his warriors.

The day was won but when Stetmann and Morales reached Jim only he was alive the terminators and Sternguards laid dead upon the steps of the shrine. No matter how many times he saw it the pain of seeing his friends and brothers dying was never easy for Jim and the fact that they would be resurrected didn't ease his thoughts. Walking into the shrine Raynor knelt and gave his final respects. Walking out of the Shrine he saw civilians and guardsmen standing in front of the shrine looking at Him. Suddenly they all knelt to him for he had stopped the despoiler from defiling a tomb of the Emperors saint and saved them from a faith worse than death, "If you are going give your praise offer it to those who fell this day for they are the true heroes of this battle, may the Emperor's peace be theirs," announced Jim to the crowd. The people answered, "We will remember them." After a month of rebuilding the Raiders left for Calladan.

 **Unknown part of space**

"Here it is, it took a long time to acquire," said Jim to a Red armored space marine handing him a scroll of the Corvidae cult thought lost when Prospero was Burned to the ground. "Thank you my friend take this as a reward," said the Red armored marine giving him a Force blade. "We must leave now Revuel may the Emperor be with you and the Blood Ravens," said Jim to which Revuel replied, "'likewise my friend and remember Knowledge is power, guard it well.'

 **Here it is now there and now there are only two parts then back it's to Koprulu. Fave, Review and Comment!**


	7. Saving a craftworld

**Saving the Craftworld**

 **326.M33**

* * *

Raiders and Ultramarines Chapter fleets were closing in on an Eldar craftworld called Ila-Manesh that was under attack from the Night lords. The Raiders and Ultramarines were going to help the Eldar to destroy the traitor Night Lords and then get out. "Ok are the crews ready for combat?" asked Jim and Matt answered, "They are ready Jim." Jim looked at the Ultramarines fleet who had agreed to help Jim on his mission. Of course there was some tension about helping xenos among the Ultramarines but this was not the first time Space marines were ready to make common cause with aliens also the raiders stories about their interactions with the Eldar had softened the opinions of many other chapters about the Eldar.

* * *

 **Ila-Manesh**

The Eldar of the craftworld Ila-Manesh fought desperately against the hordes of fallen space marines and daemons. Around their craftworld the fleet of the Night lords was tearing the Eldar ships apart. "Exalted Farseer the great enemy is closing in on the infinity circuit our warriors cannot hold on much longer," the farseer only sighed, "There is only one course of action, we must fight until death." Suddenly the radar flashed, "What? Space Marine ships have appeared behind the Chaos fleet." this was a surprise for everyone present. "What are they doing?" asked the alarmed farseer. "They are moving into an attack position," an uncomfortable silence fell and then, "they have fired… at the Chaos cruiser." The Eldar were shocked, had the humans come here to help them, to save their craftworld? The very thought seemed mad.

* * *

 **Hyperion**

"Matt get ready," said Jim. "Don't worry I am well prepared," was the answer. Soon a Warp rift opened and Matt walked through.

 **Ila-Manesh**

The Eldar were fighting desperately against the Night lords and their deadly defiler named Ghostcrusher. "We can't survive much longer where are the reinforcements!" A Warlock shouted. Only reply he got was, "There are no more reinforcements," the warlock looked on grimly and knew this would be his last battle. Suddenly a warp rift was opened and a human sorcerer came through.

Matt looked at the Eldar than the Night lords and then without a warning released a rain of doombolts at the night lords. A fierce fight broke out Ghostcrusher trying to punch, burn and blast Matt and with its opponent casting spells and shooting hellfire rounds and lightning at the Defiler. It all came to its end when Matt casted multiple bolts of lightning and with the Ghostcrusher disabled for a few seconds, Matt jumped on the machine and ripped of the head on top of the turret and opening a warp rift ripping apart the accursed defiler and any one nearby.

 **Orbit of Ila-Manesh**

The two fleet had caught the traitor fleet completely by surprise. The raiders broadside yamato cannons were extremely powerful compared to the other average broadside cannons and the lances of both fleets tore through the enemy fleet. Soon the Night lords not only had the Raider and Ultramarine fleets against them but also the Remaining ships of the craftworld's escort fleet. Soon the forces of chaos were being routed.

 **Ila-Manesh**

With the Night lords driven away the Matt and the Warlock stared at each other for a few minutes. The Warlock motioned his warriors to lower their weapons and so Matt gave the ancient ones a respectful nod and left without a word.

* * *

Soon the stories about the battle were sent to other craftworlds most of which gave their silent respects for the space marines who helped them. Humans saved their craftworld from destruction.

* * *

 **This was very short. Ok this will be the only one in 33 millennium. I forgot to make the third black crusade so ill make that first then comes the next part which is... a surprise.**

 **logan greenberg: unless i'm mistaken there is a question here but i couldn't understand it completely could you say it a bit better. But thank you anyway**


	8. Astartes Finest hour

**Astartes Finest Hour**

Jim was once again fighting against the traitor astartes. "Men hold that left flank do not let the cultists overwhelm us," shouted Jim. Matt was inside the Hyperion coordinating the fleet, "They are breaking, charge them and try to rout them I'm going to the surface," announced Matt leaving the bridge for the teleportarium.

Arriving on to the front lines Matt saw that their brothers were once again in the thick of it. "Good to have you here Matt," said Jim over the sounds of battle, "I won't let you have all the fun guys" said Matt smiling "Better keep up Matt I have 500 hundred kills already… 501, 502, 503," shouted Swann. Suddenly a mighty Roar was heard and before them they saw the most hideous creature that could exist: the keeper of secrets. "Sweet mother of Fuck," said Jim. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," muttered Stetmann. "Let's fuck that thing up," growled Swann.

So it was on, 4 very deadly Astartes against a greater daemon of Slaanesh. The fight became a hurricane of warp powers, slashing of a blade and bolt rounds. The daemons powers were formidable but the Raiders won the day. "We did it, go back to the hell from which you came from," shouted Jim. Suddenly a whip that the Keeper had grabbed the 4 commanders, "Shit," with that the Daemon took them with it to the warp. "Dammit are they still alive," asked a Raiders captain from a sorcerer, "They are still alive but i can't locate them, they are with in the warp that is the only thing i can say with certainty," Captain only prayed that they would survive out that nightmarish realm.

 **Warp**

"We are surrounded," said Stetmann to which Swann answered, "Good now we can fire in any direction these bastards are not getting away this time," to this Jim and Matt could only grin they were indeed surrounded by hundreds of daemons and chaos space marines. "Time to Kick ass Raiders style boys!" Shouted Raynor. Again blot guns blasted, blades clashed and the power of the warp burned through the daemons and traitors.

After a few hours the fighting was no closer to its end Jim noticed that a daemonette was trying to sneak up upon Swann. Turning his attention on the daemonette Jim swung his Power Force axe and was able to end the monstrosity. Suddenly a blood letter struck and the blade connected with Jim's elbow joint cutting his melee hand, "AAAAAAAAAARRHHH!" cried Jim emptying three plasma bolts on the daemons face. Matt seeing the state of the Commander used his Power to turn all of the attackers into dust. "Dammnit Jim hold on i will get you patched up," yelled Stetmann.

After a few hours with the help of Swann and Stetmann Jim's new hand was finished but it didn't look pretty they had scavenged the remains of the Jim's old hand and some materials that the warp 'provided'. In the end Jim's hand became a combination of warp tainted metal and mutated flesh, "That's all we can do, I'm sorry," said Stetmann finishing his work on the new arm, "You don't need to be sorry Stetmann I will survive this," answered Jim calmly. "Matt can you open a warp rift back to our brothers," asked Jim. Matt answered quickly, "No I can't something is blocking me."

"I hear can still you my friends and i have come to help you to get out of this realm," said a voice that all of them heard. Jim recognized it immediately, "I Thank you Emperor we could honestly use some help." With the help of the Emperor the Raiders navigated through the warp hoping that they could somehow get out of there. The Emperor knew of a place they could use a secret that only a few were knew of. There was a place within the warp from which they could enter the webway. "You can go to Commorragh through it i have listened and heard of a task force who's aim is to destroy the Dark city," told the Emperor. "Let's keep moving then," said Jim.

When they reached the spot the Emperor told them, "Go now there someone on the other side that can point you to the right direction," and so the 4 Raiders entered the webway wondering who would be the one that the emperor told them about.

 **Webway**

"So you have finally come," said a voice that had an odd echo, they had never heard it before but they some how recognized it immediately, "Aah! The laughing god of the Eldar honors us with his presence, I guess you are the one the Emperor told us about," said Jim in a very casual tone. "Indeed James Raynor," answered Cegorach giving the raiders the direction they needed and just like that they went their seperate ways with the Raiders giving their Thanks to the Eldar God.

 **Hyperion**

The officers of the Raiders were holding a conference trying to reach a decision on what to do now that their leaders are absent. "Greetings Commanders I am your Emperor and i have come to guide you to your commander." The whole room became quiet and listened what the Emperor had to say. The Emperor told them to Join the fleet that was going to attack Commorragh for they would find their commanders there for he had made sure that they would reach the Dark City when the Salamanders attack would begin. With that the Raiders Mobilized their whole fleet the escorts, battle barges and they also took all the new Hecate-class Heavy Cruiser. Meeting the Salamanders at the Deployment zone the Chapter was glad to see their brothers joining them in their effort. Telling the Salamanders Commander of what had transpired the month before the Salamanders understood what was at stake in and were even more determined to succeed in their task.

 **Commorragh**

With in the depths of the Dark City the 4 Commanders moved quietly within shadows. Every day Jim, Matt, Swann and Stetmann moved higher and higher unnoticed by the city's sadistic residents and with every meter the went up the less cover they had. Soon they sighted a Space marine Battle Barge they recognized it as the Salamanders. "They have boarded the Battle Barge," said Stetmann observing the small small ships hovering around the Space Marine Vessel. "Matt can you teleport us to the bridge," asked Jim to which Matt answered, "Yes i can."

 **Battle Barge** ' **Forgehammer'**

It was truly a Surprise for the Salamanders to see 4 Astartes teleporting on to the bridge. Soon after a quick introduction the 4 Raiders went right to work killing Dark Eldar warriors. The battle was intense but no mater how many Dark eldar were sent at them the Astartes did not falter. Soon however the the skies above Commorragh opened and three space marine fleets entered the webway determined to bring their brothers back. Jim was going to drive the Dark Eldar warriors out of the 'Forgehammer' when he noticed an Umbra pattern bolt pistol and had an idea and left to find Swann so he could fulfill this plan of his.

 **Commoragh**

A great battle had started upon the surface of Commorragh with 4500 space marines in the fight. Driving against the Dark Eldar forces the Raiders destroyed the Core of the Dark City destroying factories and houses of the nobles. They also rescued many slaves from the slave pens. Wych cult arenas were burned and the lower levels of Commoragh were utterly destroyed by heavy units. Some Dark Eldar were trying to capture some Raiders so they could play with them but no matter what they tried the Raiders always seemed to combust in a great blast of warp fire leaving nothing but black scorch marks on the ground when they tried.

Soon Raynor joined the fight carrying his new Combi Plasma/boltpistol. He also had a new helmet which had horns and instead of a T shaped vision slit it had multiple holes like on a Collander. This helmet used Psychic power for enhancement and it was an intimidating sight to see a helmet without eye holes or vision slits. Again the Commander of the Raiders attacked killing many twisted Eldar even some of which were Archons and Succubi. Soon all Dark eldar felt something that made them feel closer to Slaanesh, the She who thirsts and soon they saw a form of a Sorcerer closing in and the Dark Eldar could feel the presence of Slaanesh because of the Sorcerers connection to the warp. Soon Warp fire, Doombolts, Warp fire Balls were decimating the dark eldar forces.

"Raynor the 'Forgehammer' has been released and is retreating back to real space," hearing this Raynor knew that it was time to pull out but not before the last act of retribution, "alright start the purification maneuver," said Raynor. I took time but soon all of the raiders had been evacuated. Going to the observation deck Jim saw as the bombardment cannons destroyed large portions of the dark city and after 4 hours of bombardment the Raiders left the Webway.

* * *

The Raiders were happy to have their commander back and many celebrated the Raiders triumph over chaos. However the Inquisiton grew suspicious: Walking through the plains of the Immaterium and reaching the Webway and the Dark City. Inquisiton kept a watchful eye on the Raiders for any evidence of heresy.

* * *

 **Here it is! the next one is the last one. The battle ending the Age of Apostasy the assault on Terra against Goge Vandire.**

 **SpecH82: Yup Raynor is a nice guy and you just have to be patent with the Tau.**


	9. Age of Apostasy

**Age of Apostasy**

 **378.M36**

 **Hyperion**

Jim sat in his room that was in the Hyperion pondering and meditating once again on his own life with a little bit of Fenrisian ale as his partner. Reaching out to a pouch on his belt he took out a picture that had been with him for 5000 years preserved through the use of warp powers. He smiled as he looked at the picture of the Red haired Ghost who had captured his heart all those thousands of years ago. The thoughts of the Koprulu sector had started to plague him more and more as the time went on. Now he had reached a decision he was going to go back.

But there was still one thing left to do. The insane Head of the Adeptus Ministorum called Goge Vandire had revealed his true nature. Raynor had always been certain of Vandire's insanity but time was never right so he bided his time that when his time would come he would make sure that Vandire would not see tomorrow. When Raynor first heard of Sebastian Thor and of his deeds and how angry he made Vandire Raynor immediately rallied behind him. This was a huge help for Thor's movement the other chapters seeing their brothers supporting this priest many other chapters came to conclusion that they should support Sebastian when the time was right.

 **Terra**

Fabricator-general had called the imperium to rise up and dispense Emperor's justice upon the insane high lord so the Space marines answered. When the alliance arrived on Terra they started their attack. Soon however a force of fanatical women called the 'brides of the emperor' struck against them. After siegeing the palace where Vandire hid the Custodies emerged asking 'what is happening?' The commanders explained the events that had lead to this point. After listening what the commanders had to say the captain-general told to keep the siege going and also told Raynor to come with them.

"What do you need me for?" asked Raynor. "You and your chapter are the only truly loyal Space marines who are incorruptible and are not attached to the inquisiton and answer only to the emperor himself. You are the only one that the Emperor believes I can count on at this moment to stop this senseless slaughter honestly," answered the Custodian.

Raynor took a group of five veterans to accompany him and so they made their way through the secret passage that took them to the Palace of Goge Vandire. "Did we make it," asked Raynor. The Custodian looked around and nodded. "Sisters we have intruders," came shout from a group of women wielding bolters and flamers, "Wait wait, please stop!" yelled the Centurion. Both sides did as they were told. Once the thing had calmed down the Custodians laid down their weapons, "I am Centurion of the adeptus custodies I came here to meet you Alicia Dominica," said the Centurion and in response the women and the Raiders both lowered their weapons. "Why have you come to this sacred place Custodian?" asked warily eyeing the small group of custodies and Astartes. "To make you stop this senseless slaughter that you are carrying out in a name of a mad man," said the Centurion. The women had their expressions turn into ones of anger and their leader retorted with a shout, "We serve the one who has been blessed by the Emperor those who stand against him are the heretics." At this Jim got angry and retorted, "Even the Space Marines the Emperors chosen? those who have the Emperor's blood flowing through their veins."

A heated argument followed with both sides trying to convince the other to surrender. It came to an end when the Centurion decided to step in. "Enough! This will get us nowhere. There is only one way to settle this. Come with us to the golden throne and there we shall find truth and justice." Alicia agreed swiftly on a condition that besides the Centurion and Raynor rest would stay in the palace.

The journey to the golden throne was uneventful. Hearing the rumbling of the artillery they all knew that the sooner they got this done the better. There was only silence when they entered the throne room with the 5 sisters looking at the rotting carcass of the Emperor in awe. Jim stood in front of the throne and said, "I brought Alicia Dominica and her associates my friend," very casually surprising the sisters. Soon the answer came echoing in their minds, "Thank you Jim and thank you Albert I will speak to them and see if i can salvage the situation. Come before me i will speak to you, Jim and Centurion you too stay here." The 5 Women knelt before the Emperors carcass that was sitting on the golden throne with Jim and Centurion standing behind them. "Do you know what this place is where this place and the throne were built?" asked the Emperor. The Girls shook their heads, "No one does these days. It was all forgotten when our race almost fell to oblivion, I was there I saw our home world once as beautiful as a paradise world become a Deadly Badlands. A Husk. I saw how we tore ourselves apart. We were lost, isolated from each other trying to survive in this cruel Galaxy. We were alone." The sisters listened saddened by what their Emperor told them soon however he continued, "You have been deceived Vandire cares not of the Imperium he is in a way the manifestation of those chieftains who fought against me during the age of strife more concerned with power and wealth. If Vandire is not stopped all i have worked for ,all that Chaos of the Age of Strife I tried to undo will be for naught all because of Vandires thirst for power and your blindness to see that he was insane man who would rather see humanity burn than give up on his power. But you still have a chance to redeem yourselves. Now go and bring my wrath down upon this madman who has dared use my name to cover his own madness."

It was done the Emperor had said all he had to say. Jim didn't have to read the minds of the 5 women to feel their rage and shame. The women left the throne room their intentions clear as day and so Raynor followed them. "Commander did it work," asked one of the warriors that had stayed in the High lord's palace. "Yeah the Emperor told them the truth," answered Jim. Soon Alicia and her warriors exited the room of the high lord with a bloody sword in her hand and they could see the body of Vandire laying in a pool of blood. It was done the Age of apostasy had ended.

 **Hyperion**

"Can you do it Matt," asked Jim tensely. It had been now over a century since the end of the Age of apostasy. Sebastian had taken charge as the leader of Adeptus ministorum and had started to promote competency over ideology and rationalism over faith. The change was largely well received even though some of the more fanatical elements of the Imperium were against this but they were unable to do anything to change this for Thor had Raiders support and thing were starting to stabilize.

Matt looked at Jim with confident expression saying, "Don't worry me and my sorcerers can do this we will arrive in Koprulu Sector it would have been… two months there." Jim was surprised that they would arrive already then, 'well all the better', Jim thought. "I'm gonna have 'last talk' with a friend of mine," said Jim. Matt nodded understanding.

 **Warp**

"Ah! Jim good to see you here," said the Emperor in a very casual but none the less majestic tone. "It has been one hell of a ride, eh?" said Jim also in very casual tone. The scene here was something no one in the Imperium could Imagine: the Emperor and a Chapter commander speaking like two friends would in a bar enjoying a beer. "You know when you found us in the warp i never thought that i would end up like this. 5000 years of combat experience and age and an army of genetically engineered super soldiers," said Jim. "You have truly come a long way from that lost soul I found wandering within the warp," said the Emperor with pride and respect to this man whom he called his friend. "True, but I wasn't always like that. I was a friend, a lover, husband, a father. No amount of time or place dark enough can make me forget that," said Raynor looking at the twisting plane of the warp. "I thought I could find my way by guiding others through dark times and places but I just ended up loosing myself. But now I'm done wandering in darkness, I know what I must do," with those words Raynor turns to face the Emperor and says, "Thank you Adam. Thank you for kicking me out of that gutter and saying, 'Get up and go out there You can still fix this,' Thank you my friend." The Emperor only smiles at this and says one last thing, "Go now Jim and finish what you started I will wait."

 **Hyperion**

"Matt, are we ready?" asked Jim. Matt said a short and simple, "Yes," Jim only nodded and made a one sentence announcement to the entire fleet and Chapter, "Alright boys we are going home," and with those words the fleet entered the warp to return to the Koprulu sector.

* * *

 **It is finally done now the Raiders will return to Koprulu sector. Fave and Review.**


	10. Short: Return

**Short: Return and Codex**

 **Hyperion - Koprulu Sector**

Arriving to the place were they first found the Imperium's battlecruiser all those years ago Jim ordered his men to organize the fleet and then ordered his men to prepare for a speech he had cooked up. Soon all the work was done and all 6000 space marines eagerly waited for their commander to make his speech.

"Brothers and Sisters. We have returned home. I am sure that y'all have some odd feeling returning here after 5000 years. I have too. We returned here to fullfil a promise. A promise that we all made for what happened on Tarsonis. We promised to kill Arcturus Mengsk and secure a future for our people in this cruel sector. Our task will not be an easy one we all know that we face Zerg and Dominion both but we will still fight on regardless. If we stand together like we have for 5000 years there ain't nothing that can stop us. We will keep fighting for somethings are just worth fighting for. We know our first target and we are coming for him."

Jim took a deep breath yelling out louder than ever, "DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!"

and just like that all the Space marines replied, "DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!" This Psionically charged shout traveled through space with every Psychic feeling its raw collective power.

 **Char**

Within the primary hive cluster the self proclaimed queen-bitch-of-the-universe felt the raw collective psionic power aimed at the Emperor of Dominion. The power of this collective terrified her especially because she could feel beneath that hate a different one a hate towards her manifested.

The whole sector felt it. A new power had emerged bent on killing Arcturus Mengsk and anyone else who would threaten the lives of those who wish to live in peace in the Koprulu Sector. And within the void a primordial force was disturbed by this new powerful presence knowing that it's plans had to be put into motion quickly.

 **Codex Raynor's Raiders M36**

New vehicles

Land raider Koprulu - 2 twinlinked lascannons, twinlinked assault cannons, predator destructor turret with hatch mounted storm bolter.

Predator annihilator

Whirlwind stalker and hunter patterns

Razorback

Chapter Fleet's Ships

Battle Barge – 8 twinlinked broadside Yamato cannon turrets (4 on both sides), 3 twinlinked lance turrets, 1 bow mounted Super Yamato. Multiple close range ATAS laser batteries. Bombardment cannons. AA missile racks, several weapons batteries

Hecate class Heavy Cruiser – 5 Twinlinked lance turrets, 4 twinlinked plasma batteries, Multiple close range ATAS laser batteries, Bombartement cannons, AA missile racks

Cobra class Destroyer Escort – Long range CIWS ATAS batteries, AA missile racks, 1 Yamato cannon

Chapter Colors

Dark near black abyss blue with a golden trim.

Ranks

Sergeant – horned helmet

Veterans, Sternguards and Vanguards – horned helmet and horn decorated backpack

Champions – horned mark 3 helmet and backpack, iron halo, Artificer power armor

Captain/Force Commander – Artificer power armor, iron halo/chapter standard, horned barbute style helmet

Colonel - Artificer power armor, iron halo/chapter standard, horned barbute style helmet and a horned backpack

Legends of the Raiders Chapter

Champion LeFleur: Former member of the SCV corp later a member of the Raiders 26th company. During the First Black crusade she rose to become a champion of the chapter by destroying a force of Daemons and Heretics that aimed to flank the Salamanders who were trying to protect civilians with the imperial guard. She had been stranded alone after an ambush destoyed her squad. Knowing that the reinforcements wouldn't arrive in time to intercept the flaking force she attacked against this Chaos force with a bolt pistol and a thunderhammer. When the reinforcements arrived they found out that the entire flanking force had been decimated and LeFleur laid on the ground exhausted and bleeding. It was this act that made her chapter's champion and she has worn that title with certainty ever since.

Michel Koiter the Venerable one: A First great war veteran Koiter has been with Raynor since the zerg invasion of Mar Sara and has been with him ever since. During the great scouring he was injured badly while covering his Commander and Chief Sorcerer while they planted a bomb that would destroy the necron tombs infesting one of the planets of their soon to be home sector. After that he was placed in a dreadnought and continued to serve the Chapter after this without dying for 5000 years. Now a Venerable Dreadnought he is respected by many Chapters even though Raynor mourns to see one of his friends entombed within that mechanical frame.

Reclusiarch McMurty: McMurty was already a chaplain before he became a space marine and continued as one in the chapters service. During the Great Scouring he was holding a position with one company of space marines against an ork WAAAAGH! The company held their position against the Orks for a year without faltering. It was later stated that McMurty was the one who inspired the company to hold as long as they had, it was this act that earned him the promotion to Reclusiarch.

Relations with other organisations and chapters

Blood ravens

For 5000 years the Raiders have held the secret of the blood ravens origins with them and have been helping the Blood Ravens in searching the knowledge lost on Prospero and bringing it back to them. A deep friendship still exists between the two chapters.

The Salamanders

Both chapters share a principle of protecting the people of the imperium so the two chapter respect each others readiness to protect normal human beings during the most desperate times and as such the two chapters usually find themselves to be the ones protecting the refugees during battles against the enemies of man. Vulkan and Raynor before the disappearance of the first had become close friends for both of them value self-sacrifice and brotherhood and this can also be seen when the 2 chapters interact with each other.

Space wolves

A distrust exists between the two chapters. One has to remember that the Raiders are all psykers like the thousand sons once were so it is easy to imagine where the distrust stems from. Thankfully no open hostilities have been reported during meetings.

 **Well this came out quickly but that shouldn't be bad thing**

 **Dragonaut344Doomed: You have to wait and see. Hope this answers some what**

 **SpecH82: yeah poor zerg but not all of the protoss will get torched**

 **CapitalClassShip: yeah a lot of people are really fucked**

 **logan greenberg: chapter 9 it's mentioned there**


	11. The first strike

**This took longer than it should have I had some other more important stuff to do, but it's done now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The First strike**

 **Hyperion**

Jim was sitting in the bar watching the Latest news as always spewing the usual dominion propaganda. Somethings never change it seems. Soon Matt walked through the door and his intentions to talk with Jim were clear without a need to read minds, "Jim everything is ready," said Matt prompting Jim to stand up and leave for the bridge. "What kind of opposition are to be expected?" asked Jim. Matt answered, "It is the ghost academy so everything from Marines to Battlecruisers," said Matt casually. "We must act quickly before the local Dominion forces retaliate, how long will it take from them to send any meaningful retaliation," asked Jim seriously and Matt answered, "According to our hackers the Dominion forces are always ready to respond in 5 hours in case of an attack though this depends on how soon they can assess the threat we pose to them." Jim pondered about this. Jim knew the details but he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"The men are waiting for your go ahead," said Matt. Jim activated the communicator and on the screen the commander of the attacking force appeared, "Are you ready for this Taylor?" asked Jim seriously. Taylor only smiled and replied, "We are more than ready Raynor, the false emperor's most precise tools shall soon be broken." "Alright the light is green and the operation is a go."

 **Ursa - Ghost Academy**

Within the Ghost academy Kevin Bick was waiting for a call from Arcturus Mengsk. Team Purple had returned from their 'exercise' with one casualty and a group of old family members was something no one could have expected. "Incoming transmission," Kevin took a breath and accepted the transmission, "Greetings Director Bick what happened with the ghostmaster general was unfortunate but that is not the reason why I called you. I called you about the Team purple's trip to planet Shi," relaxing a bit Kevin decided to go straight to the point, "How do you wish us to act Emperor?" Mengsk than responded with clarity, "Give the old family members to the Military," Kevin nodded and asked, "What of team purple your majesty?" the answer was swift, "order them to..." Mengsk was never able to finish when the entire academy shook with an explosion.

A Predator tank came through a Warp portal that the sorcerers had created along with it's contingent of space marines. "Ok our mission is simple capture the under aged trainees, collect any documents about the activities of the ghost academy and destroy all important equipment, weapons, training facilities and research facilities now move out," told Taylor to his brothers.

"Enemy intruders detected this is not a drill," was announced through the loud speakers of the academy and the exhausted from the last mission team purple hurried to defend the place. "Can you feel that," asked Kath the group nodded and Nova answered, "Yes. They are all Psychics, but how can tha… ," suddenly a body of a Dominion Marine flew across the corridor and when they turned to look where the body had flown from they were shocked, A 7 feet tall fully armored being stood there with an over sized pistol and something that looked like a sword crossed with a chainsaw. Most menacing detail however was the armor a very dark colored armor with golden trim and a helmet that had a 2 purple glowing visors and horns. Charging at the ghost team the warrior shouted with all his might, "DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR," and the warrior charged at them shooting his pistol.

The team scattered and reacting quickly the giant changes his direction once again charging at the enemy while shooting blot rounds at them. The team was able to dodge the blot rounds all except one, "AAAARgh!" shouted Aal taking a bolt round on his thigh.

Meanwhile in other part of the facility Taylor walked around observing the interior of the academy when he felt something. Turning around he saw a spectral image of a boy. ' _Spectral image_ _e_ _asy to follow if one doesn't know how to cover his tracks,"_ Taylor was correct the boy didn't know how and after a few minutes of searching he was in front of the boy. The boy was clearly scared so the Sorcerer captain who after a few seconds took his helmet off. Taylor kneeled before the boy and the boy looked at the sorcerer with curiosity now, "What is your name Kid?" asked Taylor. "I… I am Colin. Colin Phash." Taylor smiled and asked, "Do you remember how you got to this place," the boy shook his head and Taylor said, "I can show you," Taylor touched the boys fore head and doing so undid the memory wipe of the Dominion. Now with all of his memories back Colin wanted nothing more but to leave the academy, "what do you want to do now?" asked the captain. "I want to go home back to my dad," Taylor stood up and said, "I can take you to him if you come with me," Colin nodded and started following the captain.

A Trio of space marines a squad of 1st company veterans had made their way to the detention center killing or subduing every guard they saw. "stack up," ordered the sergeant and the squad nodded. the sergeant counted with his fingers 3...2...1 and the Raiders rushed inside, "Brother Sergeant we have children here," said on of the marines. Seeing the children inside cells, Who are you?" asked the sergeant and despite initaly hesitant and scared of the steel giants one by one the children answered, "I am Morgan Calabas," "I'm Bess Kusini and this is my brother Rockham," "I am Antonia Tygore," Sergeant recognized those names that they were the old family heirs thought dead after the Fall of Tarsonis. "Are you here to help us?" asked Morgan. The sergeant thought about it; this was an opportunity he could not pass lightly, freeing the heirs would prove useful for it would be a great embarrassment to Mengsk who would most likely just execute them. In the end sergeant answered, "yes we will get you out of here," sergeant opened the cell door, "Stay close and follow me," the kids nodded and fell behind the sergeant and his squad.

A black scorch mark was on the floor a burn mark left behind by a Raider that the Team purple had killed. "What was that thing!?" Nova yelled in fear. The others were shocked too, this 'giant' had forced them to empty their entire Mags into it. No psychic trick worked against it for it too was a Psychic. "I recognized that mark that was on its shoulder, it's the Raynor's Raiders," said Delta Emblock. Shocked by this revelation the team looked at the black scorch marks on the floor. A Warrior stronger physically, mentally and was a psychic in the service of the Dominion's most hated enemy. Suddenly they received a transmission from their technopath Lio Travski, "We got a problem, an enemy hacker copied and stole the contents entire Ghost Academy database," the entire team was shocked, one of the most secure place in the Dominion and the Raiders broke it in an hour. "How can that be possible the security systems here are one of the sectors finest?" asked Nova voicing their thoughts. "Because whoever hacked this was also a Technopath, one who was even more skilled and powerful than me as a hacker and as a Technopath," came the answer. Again the team was shocked by these new revelations but quickly realized that there was no time for gaping. "The hacker is closing in on your position get yourselves set up," scrambling to get into position the Team waited for the thief to show himself.

Soon around the corner their target appeared once again shocking the entire team. Like the other one this too was a large giant except this on had no sword but a bigger gun and most jaw dropping of of all this 'hacker' had 4 mechanical tentacles protruding from his back. Reacting quickly however the team soon opened fire. But before any of the 20mm AP rounds could hit their target there was flash of light and a thunderclap and the hacker vanished but before anyone could react they heard a thunderclap behind them. Turning around they saw their target had appeared behind them. 'Teleporter! The Raiders had teleporters!' thought everyone in shock as they quickly dashed after their assailant their wounded comrade forgotten laying on the floor unconscious.

Outside of the Academy the Predator tank along with a few squads of Devastator Marines were holding the ground against an increasing number of Dominion counter attacks. "WE ARE THE MAILED FIST OF THE CHAPTER!" was heard coming from the tank's loud speakers as it destroyed another Goliath with its powerful autocannon. The Predator and squads of Devastators had been able to hold the line for a solid one and a half hours against the Dominion. However the strength of the attacks was starting to increase. Suddenly they heard a rumbling, "Siege tanks! take cover," the squads took cover where they could and an explosion thundered near them, soon they received a communication from the tank's crew, "We are hit turret hydraulic is damaged and we can't rotate it. No casualties among the crew," "Dammnit," cursed Taylor nearing the exit with Colin following him closely, "Breaching parties report in," asked the Captain through the coms. "This is Warpsmith Kachinsky I am nearing the exit with hostile Ghosts on my tail," shouted Kachinsky over the coms. "This is Walter we are closing in on the RV with some under aged VIP:s," Captain was surprised by this and reached out with his mind to Walter position and sure enough he felt it, 4 teens were escorted by the veterans, "Roger that," said Taylor turning towards the Blocking detachment and saying, "Alright, take that Tank through the portal and the rest of you back up a bit," after Taylor had given the orders the rumbling of the Predator's engine increased as it reversed back to the portal with the Devastators backing up along side it.

Walter and his squad emerged from the building escorting the Teens who were all clearly confused and scared of the situation. "Ok Kids, go through that portal it'll take you to our ship," shouted Walter. The heirs were shocked and scared of the portal that looked like something from their deepest nightmares. One of the heirs turned to address the 1st company sergeant, "How can we trust you? How do we know that we are not walking to our own deaths?" Taylor annoyed responded, "It's either this or Mengsk," the four heir pondered at this for a moment and soon one by one they stepped into the portal. "We have to pull back there are at least a dozen siege tanks converging on our position," said a Devastator sergeant as he fired at the incoming enemies Warp energy swirling around him empowering him and his squad with some of the devastators hurling small bolts of warp lighting at the Dominion soldiers. Running out of the building Kachinsky was relieved to see the warp portal still open. "Captain, the data is secure but the enemy has cloaked and I can still feel them on my tail," said the Warpsmith. "Understood, go back to ship the portal I will deal with these assailants," said Captain Taylor with a calm and controlled tone. "Blocking detachment pull out and take Collin with you," said the Sorcerer Captain and with a nod the devastators disengaged squad by squad. "Go with them they will keep you safe," said Taylor to which Collin nodded and went between two devastators.

As soon as the last of the devastators had left Taylor heard a shout behind him, "Stop!" turning around Taylor saw a group of six ghosts spread out pointing their weapons at him, "Ah it seems that the false emperor's greatest ass kissers have caught up with me." Anger welled up inside the members of team purple but to their credit no one opened fire on the Sorcerer, "Surrender now and you will live," said blond haired girl who was clearly a powerful Psychic. "I'm sorry but I can't for I'm in a hurry. Bye Bye," with that the Team fired their weapons. A half a dozen 20mm AP rounds flew at the Sorcerer Captain. He lifted his hand and the bullets stopped in mid air and then Taylor lifted his staff off the ground and as it flashed with warp energy small warp rifts opened around them and chains appeared from them. Before any of the Ghosts could react they were bound tightly by what the Sorcerers would call 'chains of torment'. Chuckling Taylor said, "And now this is where I leave you," and with that he turned around and walked in to the portal which closed behind him.

Defeated the six Ghosts waited for a few minutes for the chains to disappear. They looked at the place where the portal had been a minute ago in awe and fear. Dominion had truly made a new enemy and those who would stand in their way would meet a swift end. Nova was afraid it was as if that Psychic could see into her very soul digging up all the things she had tried to bury with the memory wipes and the gaze of the Psychic was so hateful for her decision to go to the academy just to run away from her painful past. Trying to push these thoughts from her mind by occupying it with others she left back inside the Academy wondering if Tosh was ok.

Fear. That was the emotion everyone loyal to dominion felt the day the attack was made public. Raiders were back and better than ever more determined to assure the death of Arcturus Mengsk and anyone who would try and stop them.

* * *

 **edboy4926: Thank you I can try and make the grammar better but english is not my first language. Also Koprulu worshiping the Emperor is more than I want to do right now.**

 **thunder18: Thank you!**

 **SpecH82: Of course.**

 **Fave, Follow and Review.**


	12. The Commander's Charge

**The Commanders Charge**

 **Battle barge Hyperion above the planet Umoja**

"Thank you Commander Raynor for bringing this information to us. Now we can show the people truth about that academy and… thank you for saving my son," said Corbin Phash humbly. Jim smiled, he knew what it was like for a father to lose his own son. "Don't mention it we were glad to help," said Jim. "Also the Old family kids were given their Asylum, I'm surprised that considering who you command," said Corbin. Jim only smiled and responded, "I know what you mean but we won't blame them for their parents mistakes, those kids deserve a chance in life," Corbin smiled for he knew that he was right now talking to one of the most respectable man in the Koprulu sector. "We must go now there are still a lot of bad guys in this Sector that need to be taken care of," said Jim casually Corbin only smiled and nodded

Deactivating the transmitter Jim turned towards Matt, "Are all companies accounted for?" asked Jim. "All companies are ready," said Matt. Jim nodded and said," Good set course for Olego." Olego was a planet with a small independent colony which had been under a Zerg attack for two days, a distress call was intercepted during their journey to Umoja by the Raiders . Olego would be Raider's testing ground to assess the effectiveness of the legion's weaponry against the Zerg. "Initiating warp Jump… Now!" and with that the Raiders fleet of 2 Battle barges, 3 Cruisers and 2 escorts left for their goal and towards a true challenge. The strike against the Ghost Academy was only a warm up, but now the Legion of the Raiders would march from the eye of terror and no matter what enemy they would face the Raiders would know no fear.

 **Kerrigan's Leviathan above the planet Olego**

The queen of blades felt pleased, very pleased at the moment, for months she had been gathering necessary sequences to mold the swarm into the kind of fighting force she desired it to be. The newest addition to the swarm the Roaches had already proven its worth and soon she would get the adaptations on this pitiful world. Only the main settlement remained and that too would soon be over run. "My queen we have detected a small fleet of unidentified ships dropping from the warp," said Izsha her new lack of a better term 'adjutant'. Reaching out with her mind Kerrigan felt the ships approaching the planet, "I can feel… Terrans. Must be the rescue fleet for the colony, so ready and willing to die. Prepare our forces to repel the fleet do not let them reach the surface," said Kerrigan as she waited for the ships drop out.

Suddenly 5 ships larger than any ship the Terrans had appeared in the system along with 2 other smaller ships. Surprised at the enemies force composition Kerrigan once again reached out with her mind and was shocked by what she discovered. An army of Psychics and it was the Raiders. "It seems Jim has taken some steps to strengthen his forces," thought smirking. "Tell our leviathans engage the largest ships and infest if possible," "it shall be done my queen,"came the confirmation of the broodmothers. For a single second did the resolve of the queen of blades falter. An army of psychics were coming to face the swarm, to face her. Soon a small smile crept upon her face, if she could assimilate Raynor and his men, her swarm would be truly unstoppable. "Come on then Jimmy show me what you can do," thought Kerrigan smiling deviously and with intrest.

"Commander we have 2 zerg leviathans closing in along with hundreds of small airborne zerg," reported an adjutant to Jim. "Understood, All ships engage the enemy at the extreme range with everything you have and launch fury squadrons," came the stern order from Jim's mouth. A Leviathan roared in pain as its hide was pierced by several lance beams, attempting to return fire the leviathan spit out an acid bile aiming to destroy one of the heavy cruisers. The bile sped towards the Hecate and soon the impact happened, "our void shields are down," announced the ship's captain via a fleet wide announcement. "Battle Barges! Fire the broadsides now," ordered Jim. The ships turned showing their broadside macro yamato cannons. When Kerrigan saw them she almost immediately realized to her horror that the cannons on the ships side weren't normal artillery pieces. "FALL BACK from those… ," her shout was interrupted as 10 yamato cannons opened up with a great flash of light on the leviathan that had made an attempt to destroy one of their ships. The great spaceborne monster roared as it was ripped to pieces by the overwhelming power of the raiders capital ships. Furious the queen of blades knew that there was only one thing she could do now, "pull back to the hive cluster and order the broodmothers to make additional larva injections and increase the pressure of the attacks, we must defeat the Terrans before the Raiders land".

Raynor was happy, his ships had proven to be more than a match against Kerrigan's gargantuan Leviathans and after destroying one of them Kerrigan seemed to realize that fighting them in space was not a good idea and now he could focus on the real test. "Take us over the main settlement and prepare drop-pods," Jim was about to leave the bridge when Matt shouted, "we have detected spore cannons firing on the settlement," Jim didn't stop, "Use orbital bombardment as soon as we are in range." Matt nodded going back to work.

 **Surface**

Roland fired his rifle at an incoming zergling killing it with a headshot. "Sir, our bunkers are collapsing," shouted a milita man throwing over the radio. "Order the colonists to the evac shuttles we will hold the zerg back," came the order from Roland. "But Sir there aren't…," "I know!" interrupted Roland, he knew that there weren't enough transports to fit all of the colonists. "Marshal look," said one of the soldiers pointing at pillars of light that struck the zerg artillery exploding after few seconds. Then over the radio came a voice, "This is Commander James Raynor to any survivors on Olego hold fast you shall not fall this day," came a gruff voice over the comms. Surprised and shocked by the rapid change of situation Roland almost didn't hear the second transmission, "Cordinates locked Drop pods away," knowing that help would reach them the militia men started firing with a renewed vigour holding the zerg back just a little longer.

A great crash was heard, then another and another. Those crashes had come from the Raider's drop pods. Soon giants emerged from them firing their large weapons at the incoming zerg horde. Boltter weapons tore through the zerg ranks with plasma guns taking out hydralisks. Terminators teleported into the middle of it all with swords, claws, assault cannons, storm bolters, heavy flamers and hammers obliterating zerg by the hundreds. Soon another drop pod hit the ground and when it opened a giant robot walked out of it. "It's Brother Koiter," shouted a battle brother in recognition, " **Yes my brothers may the zerg fall before us,"** bellowed the venerable dreadnought as it fired its heavy boltters at the enemy. Soon the Armor arrived and the Land Raiders tore through ultralisks with their lascannons and zerglings and hydralisks with their assault cannons and autocannon. Predators multiple weapons fired at the thinning horde of the zerg flanked by dozens of battle brothers.

People of the watched in awe as the Space marines plowed through the alien horde that had just moments ago looked unbeatable. Seeing the Zerg once again attacking, the Space marines stalled the unending tide of zerg determined to overrun this new enemy, despite of this the Space marines continued cutting zerg apart. Soon a ship landed and from it stepped out Jim, Matt, Stetmann and Swann, Jim looked at his friends and asked, "Shall we?" And so the 4 men started running towards the fight. Racing to the battlefield Jim jumped on a land raider and from a top of it jumped into the slaughter cutting through unlike anything anyone in Koprulu sector had ever seen. Soon a purple lightning enveloped Raynor as the Warp answered his call empowering him. Jim became a whirlwind of destruction all the zerg no matter if it was a zergling or an ultralisk close to him died screeching in agony as they were cut down or burned by warpfire that seemed to seep out of Jim or shot by his combi plasma/boltpistol.

Upon a small hill in the frontline stood Matthew Horner watching the carnage. Lifting his staff off the ground and lifting his free hand over his head. Soon psychic energy pulsed between his hand and the staff the sky darkened as comets from the warp rained upon the horde of zerg decimating it. Both Swann and Stetmann slaughtered zerg with their own special weapons. Stetmann threw special chemical bombs that once blew up released a small corrosive cloud that killed any small zerg close by and killing many zerg with his boltgun and chainsword. Swann once again did what many in the Koprulu sector thought impossible: repairing the vehicles and fighting almost at the same time. Swann worked like a well oiled machine which he partly was some times taking shots at the incoming zerg while his mechadendrites repaired the vehicles.

Everyone was is in shock. Kerrigan was in shock and the Colonists were in shock. An army of 1500 men attacked and pushed the zerg back like it was nothing. Kerrigan had seen the awesome power of the Raiders and feared that she and her swarm was outclassed against these new warriors. "I'd say that was a successful," she heard Jim saying as she observed the aftermath through one of the wounded zerglings, "It was. Very," said Matt smiling. Soon the pair left to join their men who were returning to the main settlement

Later in the evening Kerrigan thought about the events of today's battle. The power, the technology and the strength was something she had never seen and then there were those 2 types mechs, the fluidity of their motions and movements was something no human creation should be able to. There was one way she could find out quickly where all this power had come from. So in the darkness of coming night the Queen of blades reached out with her mind in to the minds of the 4 commanders.

 **Here it is enjoy! Review, fave and follow!**

 **Warwolf82: Very True. XD**

 **IceBite: Okay my biggest problem is how could the Raiders the raiders get anyone from the Koprulu sector to come with them into the 40k universe. Raynor isn't going to force anyone into joining him and he doesn't follow the emperor for religious reasons. Why would anyone follow Raynor into the eternal bloodshed considering the atmosphere of the people of the Koprulu sector? I realy want this to be a thing but i can't see how if someone can help me i'd appreachiate it.**

 **And about your other questions you just have to wait.**

 **SpecH82: Here it is!**

 **Thunder18: Thank you!**

 **Edboy4926: Thank you!**

 **Rayven Nightshade: Glad to hear!**


	13. Strenght of the good men

**Strenght of the good men**

 **Olego – Main settlement**

When they reached the settlement the people there rushed to give their gratitude to their saviors. The people hugged the gigantic space marines and the marines hugged back. Watching the waving and cheering crowd full of joy and happiness reminded the Raiders were why they had always fought the hardest. "I thank you commander Raynor for saving the colonists we'll be forever in your debt," said Roland the colony's marshall. "There's no need for that we just did our duty, you know I was once a marshall before all this began i know how it feels like to be in your shoes," says Jim smiling.

Entering the war room of their new command center inside the settlement the three men quickly started making new plans. "Roland I need to ask you something, what is here that the zerg would want? Are there any unusual animals or anything else the zerg would want?" asked Jim. Roland stopped and thought about it then he remembered something. "There is an independent research station under this settlement that was doing some for biological research we don't know of course what kind. Only way to enter it is through an entrance inside this settlement that looks like an entrance to an underground parking lot," he said. Jim nodded and said, "Ok, we'll leave for the station immediately, I want a squad of terminators and sternguards to accompany us inside," a serf close by saluted and went to radio for the troops to assemble.

Matt stood at the door of the war room waiting at for Jim to come out he did not want to interrupt his commander with such small things. Soon the door hissed as it opened and Jim walked out. Matt grabbed the wrist of Jim's mutated twisted hand and asked , "Have you felt it?" "Yes i have," answered Jim turning his head towards the sorcerer. "What should we do about it?" asked Matt. "Show her what you want to show and I think i'm gonna have to welcome her," said Jim smiling casually. Matt just stood there looking as Jim walked away his black cape barely hitting the ground, knowing that while no harm would come to Sarah, the queen of blades would be in one hell of a shock.

 **Mind**

"How is this possible?" shouted Kerrigan in frustration. Five times she had tried to peak into the minds of the four commanders without success, how could that be? The power she felt when her mind touched with that of Jim's was power unfathomable all of it seemingly radiating from her old Lover. Where had it come from, there was no way Jim and his men could have learnt to use in a span of just two weeks she needed to know how she could gain that power and once she had it she could lay waste to that bastard Mengsk and his Dominion and the protoss who still dared to resist her. Soon she noticed that Jim's defences dropped, 'how very bold of you Jimmy how very foolish,' thought Kerrigan with a devilish smile, 'Now show me your secrets.'

First Memory Kerrigan saw was in a 'place' she couldn't recognize, suddenly she felt something, a feeling she had thought she had left behind when she had become zerg: Fear. Fear of this place this 'warp' as it was identified to be by the memory. It felt and looked horrifying it was like being burned but not burning, it was like going insane without going insane. It took all of Kerrigan's will to not disconnect from Jim's mind then and there but in the end she was able to steel herself. After composing herself and calming down she heard fighting behind her.

Turning around Kerrigan saw Jim, Swann, Matt and Stetmann fighting against what Kerrigan could only describe as abominations. Monsters twisted, depraved, brutal and rotting were trying to bring down the four space marines. Swords, guns, and psychic power clashed and through i all the four did not falter but kept fighting. Suddenly there was a cry and Kerrigan saw it. Jim's melee hand had been cutoff by a red colored abomination and at that instant for a split-second she felt worry and panic at seeing Jim wounded. 'Wait why should i feel this way he's just a pathetic terran. Why should i care," thought Kerrigan. She was quickly shaken from those thoughts as she saw a wave of warp energy closing in on her. Covering her face in a futile gesture to shield herself she soon felt odd like she was floating in mid air.

Opening her eyes she felt ground under her feet again and saw that she now stood in some kind of city. The architecture seemed like from the middle ages only signs of modern technology being a couple of monitors on the streets and the electric street lights. Once again Kerrigan heard fighting all around. She noted that she was standing on the steps of some kind of shrine or church. On the steps leading to the structure she saw Jim standing near the top and lower there was another figure that was deathly pale with a black bulky armor that had a golden trim and an eight pointed star on his chest and pauldron, "Turn back Despoiler you will find only your defeat here," she heard Jim shouting with a mocking answer coming from the 'Despoiler' with a hideous voice, "HAHAHAHA Come then James Raynor, come and I will end your slavery to the false emperor." She saw them charge at each other their weapons ready. Witnessing the melee unfolding on the steps of the shrine the two giants exchanging blows. The fight was unlike anything Kerrigan had ever seen, the fluidity of the two combatants seemed like it defied basic physics and every blow that was made was like i could shatter armies all the while psychic energy swirled around them. After many hours of battle the enraged Despoiler ordered a full retreat stating that reinforcements had reached the planet. She saw Jim collapsing to on knee, kneeling in the middle of the dead civilians, soldiers and space marines. Behind her Kerrigan felt an explosion and a thick black smoke engulfed her vision.

A light pierced the darkness coming from a lamp on a table which held books piled on top of each other. She stood on a carpet upon a stone floor of what seemed like a library storing books and other things. There were also computers there no doubt holding knowledge of the whole library in the databanks of this place. Soon her eyes stopped on a figure walking towards the lit table his the thumping of his armored boots echoing inside the chamber. The figure was Matt and he was carrying a dark leather book. 'Oh eternal emperor, saviour of mankind give me strength,' she heard coming from Matt's mind. Slamming the book down on the table Kerrigan noticed that the book had the same eight pointed star that the despoiler had on his armor, 'so that i would endure the contents of this tome'. Kerrigan snorted then closed in to look over Matt's shoulder to see what was so terrifying about the book. Matt opened the book trembling and sweating. Kerrigan looking over Matt's shoulder at the book's contents as it was slowly read page at a time came more and more disturbed. Daemon's, Chaos gods, the warp it was all so disturbing seemingly outside of her comprehension. It suddenly struck her, there were things no being should know and this book held only a fraction of that kind of knowledge. Matt was risking the health of his own mind to help humanity against these 'things' that, if what the book said was true, were pure Chaos. Suddenly a creeping suspicion wormed into her mind which was quickly confirmed her suspicions she found out that every Raider knew of the book's potentially damaging content and had read it and learned its secrets after Matt had read it first. Before she could do anything everything became dark once again.

She Blinked and noticed that she was in a different place. It was the ruins of a city. A battle had taken place there and Kerrigan saw men in uniform gathering dogtags from their dead. Looking around Kerrigan noticed a Raider with an armor that was white with Dark blue shoulderpads and greaves and markings of a medic on chest, shoulder pads and loincloth. It was Egon Stetmann. Kneeling next to a body of a dead Raider Stetmann stabbed the chest with his drill that was attached to the gauntlet and began to Kerrigan's surprise pray, "May the Emperor bless and protect this sacred legacy so that the strength of this brave warrior would endure that when he returns to your service he would be as resolute and as pure as he was before his fall. For the sake of our race and our people and in the name of the primarch and the Emperor to whom we owe all," during the prayer Stetmann struck his drill into the neck and the chest of the deceased warrior what for Kerrigan couldn't determine. Perhaps it was just a ritual or maybe it was something more practical, she may never find out. A thick mist rolled in and Kerrigan lost sight once more. 'Oh great where am I going to end up now,' she thought

Spark that's all she saw and the mist… no smoke cleared and she was inside an armory. Rory Swann worked on one of those Mechs Kerrigan had seen on the battlefield Her eyes widened as she saw 8 mechanical tendrils protruding from his back the method he controlled was beyond her knowledge. Turning her thoughts towards the Mech she thought 'The computer that moves this must be…' Kerrigan's thoughts stopped as she saw Swann taking off what appeared to be a helmet on the Mech. What was revealed shocked Kerrigan. A man's head it had one mechanical eye and a breathing apparatus on his mouth. The head moved and the remaining eye blinked. The Man inside was alive. "How do you feel Michel?" asked Swann from the man. The head turned towards the engineer and replied with a soft voice, "I am well Swann." "Good I will get your arm fixed up in no time so just sit back and relax," replied Swann smiling. Seeing that made Kerrigan's eye's once again widen wondering how was this possible. Swann went straight to work repairing the Mech. The queen of blades watched in awe as Swann repaired the Mech with a combination of mechanical equipment and psychic powers. She felt how Swann probed with his mind for any malfunctions and anomalies in the Mech along with his equipment and then using Psychic energy to fix it. Then it all stopped.

"Five thousand years they followed me, Five thousand years they crawled through the mud and dirt while fighting the alien, traitor and Daemon I will always respect them for that act," said a voice behind her. "You seem to have change quite a bit since Last time Jimmy," Jim could hear a hint of an amusement in the Queen's otherwise serious voice. "What you make of that is up to you darlin' I don't care," said Jim in a hostile tone shocking Kerrigan for thinking that she was beneath him. "You will regret that the moment I have you in my grasp," said Kerrigan in anger bordering on rage. "You can try Kerrigan but that doesn't change the one simple fact," silence and then, "The Emperor protects," with that with lightning speed Jim pulled out a boltgun. Kerrigan only smirked, "Oh Jimmy do you still delude yourself into thinking you have the will to take me down," now it was Jim who was smirking, "yeah you are right I can't kill you," said Jim lowering his weapon, "But I can do this," then he lifted his free hand towards Kerrigan shooting a blast of energy at her.

 **Leviathan**

Recoiling from the imaginary energy blast Kerrigan noticed that she was back in her personal Leviathan that was hiding above the main hivecluster. Silently she pondered this new information and her chances against this new enemy. The power of the Space marines far outmatched the effectiveness of her own swarm and not only that if Jim spoke the truth about the enemies they faced 5000 years of combat she knew she could not intimidate or deceive them so easily. 'How can this be?' asked Kerrigan. 5000 years of war against beings like those should have driven all of the raiders insane but there they were in good physical and mental condition fighting with faith. Could she truly triumph against them? She renewed her resolve and came to a conclusion, she decided to fight no matter what the enemy, she had plans, plans that had to be fulfilled and she was not going to give up now.

"My queen our Nydus worms have breached the Terran facility's steel walls our forces are ready to proceed," said Izsha. "Order the broods to proceed inside I will join them," said the Queen of blades rising from her seat to leave the zerg leviathan.

 _ **Raiders 1st company**_

 _ **Like all chapters the raiders first company holds the legion's most experienced warriors and the most advanced technology. The company's size is larger than normally, 300 battle brothers most of whom were from the Planet of Mar Sara the survivors of the planet's first zerg invasion. The Company captain is Daniel Howard the former magistrate of Mar Sara. The company is usually based at the chapter fleet's flagship Hyperion moving with commander Raynor. Planet of Mar Sara is featured in the company Standard.**_

* * *

 **Finally it is ready and done! It has been busy time but anyway enjoy! and in the next chapter you will witness a reunion.**

 **edboy4926: Thank you and good idea.**

 **thunder18: Thank you.**

 **Warwolf82: I hope this will clear things up my friend.**

 **SpecH82: Of course.**


	14. Clash

_Damn it! I have exams incoming but at least i got this made fave, leave a comment and follow for more! In the next chapter THERE IS GOING TO BE A FIGHT!_

* * *

 **Clash**

 **Olego – Research station main entrance**

Metallic thumps echoed through the underground station as 20 men half of whom were terminators entered the research station with their commander following closely behind them. "Ok men form up," the veterans gathered near their commander. "Alright, in D sector to the east there are several rooms where they hold specimens. Your first task is to find a console that tells you the exact locations of those rooms. Once you find them destroy their interior," Jim paused for a moment ," understood?" he asked. "Yes commander," came the answer. "What about you sir?" asked one of the sergeants. "Don't worry I will go to the base's databanks and gather any information about their research," said Jim calmly. The sergeant nodded then they left with the 2 squads going to one direction and Jim going to the one opposite from them.

'I can feel her, she is coming,' thought Jim grimly as he walked towards the databanks. 'Whatever happens during our meeting one thing is certain. No lives will be lost,' thought Jim determined as ever to bring Sarah home back to him.

 **Olego - Research station sector E**

A grey-ish brown slime coated the floor part flowing and oozing from the mouth of a nydus worm that had pierced the metal corridor of the station. Several special devouring zerglings had already entered the station. Then a human figure came out of the nydus worm, The queen of blades observed her surroundings seeing only the grey walls of the dimly lit steel corridor with the floor and partly the walls covered in creep.

"My queen the databanks of the facility's experiments is located 200 meters north of your position beware we have detected a group of Terrans moving through the facility," informed Izsha. "Yes I can sense them, it is the space marines," said Kerrigan. "Kill them use whatever forces there are available, I'm going for the Databanks," ordered Kerrigan.

She then took off running towards the datacore with all speed not knowing that someone else was also going for the core.

 **Research station sector B**

The gigantic warriors of the first company lumbered towards the habitats and containment cells of sector D. "Brothers we have detected Zerg bio signatures closing in from sector E proceed with caution," said Matt over the com. The Marines doubled their speed then all of a sudden the terminator sergeant stopped shouting, "Hold" . "What is it brother?" asked the sternguard sergeant.

"Auspects scanners have detected Zerg lifesigns, be on guard," the men nodded checking their weapons. Suddenly a loud screech was heard and a brown form of a zergling appeared on the corridor.

Without hesitation the Terminator sergeant opened fire wtih his storm bolter shreding the monster to pieces in a blink of an eye. "Move out we must find sector D's central terminal," said the sternguard sergeant. "Brother Jonas and Tom take point," he ordered. "Understood sergeant Robert," answered the two space marines. While they had been still walking through the corridor Robert had noted that there was enough room for two Terminators to stand next to each other.

The zerg charged at the space marines in the dozens seeking to overwhelm their prey with a weight of sheer numbers. A task easier said than done, the combi weapons and terminator weapons made short work of the charging horde of Zerg. Suddenly Tom's Combi bolter let out a low crack "By the emperor," he muttered as the helmet's HUD flashed with a warning, 'Ammunition feed Jam,' "Cover me brothers," shouted Tom over the bolter fire as he tried to unjam his combi bolter. "Kill the Alien," shouted Brother Raul as he aimed his assault cannon and pulled the trigger. The weapon spun and soon released a hail of bolt shells tearing apart the Zerg in the corridor.

"Weapon cleared, Thanks Raul," thanked Tom. Slowly fighting through few zerglings the Space marines made their way to sector D and soon found what they were looking for. "Command, Sector D central computer located," said Robert. "Excellent download the locations of the habitats from that terminal," ordered Matt. "Zerg incoming," came a warning.

The zerg were relentless in their attack against them as they clawed over the corpses of their fellow zerg to reach their prey.

"Hold the line kill the Alien," Bellowed Robert. "How long is it going to take?" asked Tom as he fired his underslung flamer at the zerg. "2 minutes," was shouted by one of the terminators. "Tom save the promethium for the habitats," said the terminator sergeant. "Understood," said Tom.

Suddenly the console flashed, "The download has finished," shouted a terminator. "Alright let's bug out, where to?" Asked Robert. "That way," said the terminator pointing to the direction opposite from where the Zerg were coming. "This should stall them for a while," said a terminator leveling his a heavy flamer at the zerg bellowing, "CLEANSE AND BURN," and so it was the zerg were burned to death by the smoking hot promethium that sprayed from the heavy flamer as it burned them inside out. "That fire will hold them back for a few minutes!" Sergeant turned to the men "Form up on me we need to as fast as we can," And so the veterans of the first company began their slow trek for their objective.

 **Mea** **nwhile in sector A: Databanks**

There was a low screech and hum and the door opened. Walking in Kerrigan noticed the interior being mostly intact. It was Dark inside with only the glowing buttons of the various computers and consoles illuminating the Databank Noticing one of the consoles active Kerrigan approached it curious of what she would find. Inspecting the console it became clear that it had been accessed just a few minutes ago. 'How can this be if they when we attacked.'

'Wait… What is that?' thought Kerrigan turning away from the console feeling a presence of certain someone inside the room.

"You have grown strong since our last meeting Sarah," said gruff and deep voice of the only person who had cared about her and loved her. 'Jim.'

"But you are not invincible just yet."

* * *

 **edboy4926 and** **davycrockett100** **: Thank you guys!**

 **thunder18: Thank you and thanks for the** **encouragement.**

 **Warwolf82: yeah well the queen of blades always had some pride problems but Raynor is indeed going to change it a little bit.**


	15. Fight

**Here it is chapter 15 took longer than it should have but I have had work this past month. So ENJOY, FAVE; FOLLOW and REVIEW!**

 **Fight**

 **Databanks – Sector A**

They just stood there looking each other in the eyes waiting the other to make a move trying to anticipate what would happen next. Soon Kerrigan took a step forward pausing for a moment then walking again a little closer before stopping.

Looking up and down Kerrigan saw Jim wearing the power armor he had used on the surface with its golden trim visible and a black cape hanging behind him. Kerrigan took a deep breath without a word and preparing for a fight.

Jim lifted his right hand and from behind the cape a long sword that cackled with electricity and psychic energy emerged. Seeing the mangled hand holding the sword Kerrigan's eyes became wide. It was true. It was hard to believe that what she saw in the vision was true seeing him lose his arm in such a way and in such a place.

Quickly clearing her head Kerrigan struck with her wings. Lifting his blade Jim blocked both wings before they even got close. Try as hard as she might she couldn't overpower Jim even though he held her back with a sword that he held with one hand.

Breaking the lock Kerrigan attacked again determined to break Jim's defences. Shifting his blade Jim masterfully redirected Kerrigan's blow. Surprised Kerrigan stumbled forward only a fraction but that single split-second of confusion and surprise was enough for Jim to grab her. Feeling the pressure of the ceramite gauntlet on her neck alarmed Kerrigan. Soon she was flying through the air as Jim threw her back a couple of meters.

Landing on her back Kerrigan quickly got up and moved just in the nick of time. 'Oh no you are not getting up,' thought Jim as he landed few inches from where Kerrigan had fallen just a second ago. Now standing few meters away from Jim, Kerrigan looked at Jim with anger and frustration. "Perhaps you are not as strong as I remembered," said Jim smiling behind his helmet. Swiftly pulling out his Bolter Jim noticed Kerrigan lifting her hand throwing out a shield to stop the bolts. But instead of shooting at her the queen of the zerg saw the Space marine commander pointing his weapon to direction next to him and firing. Jim had gained what came to the databanks for and decided that the information in the servers had become a liability. The Bolts shattered the hardware and a Plasma bolt obliterated whatever was left.

Shocked Kerrigan launched herself at Jim outraged that her prize was robbed from under her nose. What followed was a clashing of blades as the two traded blows back and forth.

 **Habitats – Sector D**

"Burn them", howled a Terminator carrying a heavy flamer as he burned a room full of cages full of animals until no lifesigns were left. Similar actions took place around Sector D as the Squad destroyed the habitats and cages one by one. "Has auspects registered any zerg signatures," asked the sternguard sergant from the Terminators.

After a brief pause the terminator replied, "Zero Zerg life signs for now, we must move quickly I don't wanna be around when they show up," said the grizzled veteran firmly but with a tinge of lightness in his tone. "Agreed fortunately there are only a couple of rooms to go," said the Sternguard sergant clearly relived.

Turning around 2 marines made their way towards another room. Opening the door they suddenly felt a psychic presence. Curious they decided to investigate. Entering the room they realized that it was bigger than most others they had demolished. In the tanks they saw disturbing creatures, "Tom look, what are these abominations," asked a marine in a vary tone while inspecting the containment tanks.

"Well this pad over here says… Protoss/Zerg Hybrid? What the hell?" says bewildered Tom. Thinking quickly his partner makes a decision, "OK, melta bombs NOW we can't let these things live!" Agreeing with his brother's decision Tom pulls out his own melta bomb. Running out of the room Tom grabs the notepad he had read earlier stopping at the entrance the pair activate the charges and throw them towards the containment tanks and take cover. A huge explosion shook the facility's walls and as the shock from the blast subsided the Two Veterans observe their handiwork. The whole room was destroyed nothing was left except small pieces of organic material and some wreckage from the furniture and electronic equipment.

"Brother Tom to command we discovered something disturbing from one of the 'habitats', intel conserning the subject has been secured please advice," said Tom over a squad wide com. "Understood others have reported that they have finished their tasks and are ready to pull out. Regroup and return to base," came the orders calmly given by Matt through the coms.

 **Databanks – Sector A**

"Uh!" grunted Jim as Kerrigan was able to hit his ceramite chest plate. Unwilling to back down Jim charged with his sword on point. Kerrigan was forced to back up as Jim now angry and frustrated after half an hour of fighting came towards the queen of the Zerg swinging his sword. Backing up under the relentless avalanche like onslaught Kerrigan took a leap back to get some distance on her assailant. She was also forced to dodge consoles and any debris that Jim had ripped from somewhere in the room and hurled at her with his psychic powers.

Shooting a bolt of lightening at Jim hoping to stop him on his tracks proved to be ineffective. Jim didn't even slow down but continued his relentless assault. Tying to dodge the Space marine's swings as they cut through metal and consoles in the room like butter Kerrigan stumbled fell on her back. Now Kerrigan lying on her back glaring at Jim's blade charged with energy she saw him calming down, "Sarah, please stop this we don't have to fight one another come with me and we can stop this," said Jim half demanding, half pleading.

In response Kerrigan blasted Jim with Psychic energy making him stumble. Acting quickly Kerrigan got up and moved away from the Space marine, "You have no idea what I am doing soon you and all of humanity will bow to me or DIE and your little group of mutant body builders will not stop me!" proclaimed Kerrigan sneering as she went. This pissed off Jim royally the Imperium had after all changed him, "YOU and your Xenos abominations will DIE no alien/human hybrid will rule humanity. It is ruled only by the HUMANS, the emperor and the pax imperials," said Jim firmly in a low and dangerous tone. Suddenly his tone softens "Now I have no quarrel with aliens but if some alien says something like that the killing will not stop until they beg for mercy and which I will grant to them if they are worthy." The Queen of the zerg was shocked 'Oh Jim what happened to you?' thought what ever was left of Sarah Kerrigan.

Steeling herself the queen of blades created a ball of psychic energy and launched it towards Jim as she bolted. "AAAGH!" Cried Jim as the fire ball hit him in the head and as the smoke cleared there was no sign of Kerrigan and the helmet he wore was busted beyond repair as it crumbled in his hands. Frustrated and sad Jim put his sword away and left for the surface. "Matt the job is done I'm coming back."

* * *

 **Lu Bane Na: Excellent questions! now first the yamato cannon. Power of the weapons is subjective in some ways I have seen no offical announcement of the power of Macro weapons but by their display in Battlefleet gothic armada (not the health damage but the scale and texture given by the visually displayed impact) they don't seem to be above nuclear grade in immediate damage.**

 **Then the Female astartes thing well first of all this succeeded on** **ly because the emperor was there and they were in the warp. The Emperor of course made the Primarchs and the Space marines and thus has the knowledge how to make astartes he knows what turns to take so that the Female astartes idea would work, after all the webway wasn't the only thing he worked on (at least in my Fanfiction) but the Emperor is beyond reach he cannot be communicated with.**

 **The second thing was that the Emperor was unable to complete his experiments in making the gene seed ava** **ilable for Women before the heresy started and the Raiders with the emperor's help were only successful because they were in the warp, going with the Planet killer logic of only possible to do in the warp and even then the Raiders and the Emperor had to sacrifice the acid producing Betcher's gland to make the gene seed that can go** **for both genders work.**

 **The Imperium doesn't have capabilities on it's own especially without the complete design of the new gene seed to make female astartes happen and Imperium cannot run the same operation that was made in M31 because it was done in the warp with the Emperor's guidance and could only be done when there were no gellar fields and only the necessary countermeasures so that the facilities would remain in one piece and the subjects themselves would have warp resistance similar to that of the Raiders.**

 **(The 'because I allowed it' thing was based off of wrong information. I had done some research and there were couple of sources which said that the Emperor was able to do it but was unwilling to do it. )**

 **Inquisitor Czevak: Thank you**

 **thunder18: thanks**

 **davycrockett100: thank you**

 **edboy4926: Thank you**


	16. Black Omens

**Black omens**

 **Raiders command center in the center of the city**

The Return trip was uneventful the Zerg seemed to have given up when the Strike force decided to make their return to base. When the Veterans met up with their commander they could see that not everything had gone as well as he had hoped. In one of his hands Jim held his broken helmet.

When they reached the base Jim arrived to the armory walking towards Swann. "Hey cowboy… umm what's up"? said Swann unsure sensing the grieving and angry presence of his commander.

"I need a new helmet," said Jim bluntly as he lifted his broken helmet for Swann to properly see the damage done, "ok Jim," said Swann grabbing the broken carcass of the helmet. Turning around Jim was intent on leaving, "Um… Jim what happened there"? Asked Swann hesitantly sensing the storm of emotions in the Commander's mind.

"She refused," came a pained answer. "Jim I'm…," "No, you don't have to be, after all it wasn't your fault," replied the commander as he left.

 **War room**

As he looked through the datapad the team had brought to him Matt became more and more worried. Protoss/Zerg hybrid was thought impossible but what he could see here suggested something to the contrary. Hearing the hiss of an opening door Matt looked up seeing Jim walking in with a grim expression on his face.

"Jim, look at this our brothers brought this from the facility," said Matt offering the pad to his commander.

Taking the pad Jim read it slowly and the more he read more worried his expression became, Matt noted this.

"Whatever this is way beyond any Terran faction. No one should be able to make these with human equipment," said Matt seriously to Jim who was still looking at the pad. Soon he lifted his and turned at one of the serfs.

"Hey you," shouted Jim at the man who rapidly turned around, "Take this to Egon on the double let's see what he can make of it," said Jim giving the pad to the man who saluted and took off for the apothecarion where Egon would most likely be at.

"You want to talk about it"? asked Matt feeling his commander's pain through the warp. Sighing Jim thought about it, "Not now there are more important maters to take care of,"

"Right, the 3rd and 6th company are ready to assault the Zerg primary hivecluster," said Matt as they walked to the hololythic display.

"Right, what does the situation look like"? asked Jim. Three people surrounded the table two astartes and one normal man.

"The zerg have taken the high ground over here, scans of the area suggest that it is the spot where the zerg first landed," said one the captain of the third.

"Right those positions give the zerg an advantage frontal assault would be slaughter," said Jim.

"There is another thing my lord, the leviathan has taken position over the Hivecluster pumping out mutalisks and other abominations, we cannot provide adequate air cover for the men on ground while that thing is there," said the squadron commander who was standing in the middle shorter but none the less calm.

"Can we use the fleet to drive away the leviathan"? asked the captain of the 6th company.

"No for one that leviathan Kerrigan uses is fully matured it can hold its own against our cruisers and also we have detected about a dozen bile launchers in the hive's perimiter," said Matt.

"We use ghosts as spotters for precision artillery strikes this will be a great way to test our new whirlwind scorpiuses, once the barrage is over the third will move in and draws the attention of the zerg the sixth will move in and engage the enemy" said Jim.

"Any questions"? The commanders shook their heads.

"Right, get to your position the Ghosts will soon be enroute," said Jim.

 **The Leviathan**

Kerrigan sat on her 'throne' inside the massive organism. She needed to be alone her confrontation with Jim had left its mark on her. She tried to concentrate on something anything but the pain wouldn't let up.

The pain it had been her oldest companion. It had been with her ever since the ghost academy. But once during the fight against the confederacy there was a time when she didn't feel it. When Kerrigan first met James Raynor he seemed like one of those perverts who only cared of her body.

'Men… they are all the same,' she had thought back then. But then she got to know the man. Man who was happy and somehow always made her feel warm and happy and like with Somo, Jim had a heart of gold underneath all that light and flirty attitude.

But then something one day when Raynor asked her out and she agreed and there she was able to touch that heart of gold and what she felt truly shocked her. It hurt. The pain that she had always lived with she felt it again but this pain was not her's it was Jim's pain.

She was baffled by this and it was the first time she had felt bad for someone it was like she had found someone that had suffered as badly as she had to her back then that very thought sounded insane and suddenly to her shock her pain was gone and so was Jim's and it remained that way for the rest of the night. But then it came back and now it was twice as bad as it had been.

Why had he done it? Why become a gigantic armored behemoth there had to be a reason,

"My queen I apologize for interrupting you but our primary hivecluster is under attack," came the voice of Izsha through the hive mind.

Kerrigan's again closed her eyes and saw as rockets fell upon her zerg.

 **Near the hivecluster**

"Target painted this is the last one," said a ghost over his radio as he pointed his targeting laser at a zerg hard point.

"Understood exfiltrate out of the area the two companies will start their attack soon," said the voice of Matt over the coms.

Soon enough the hardpoint was destroyed by the rockets of the Whirlwind scorpius launchers. The artillery piece was a relic. It served the space marine legions during the great crusade but the designs for the weapons had been lost during the aftermath of the Horus heresy but thanks to Swann's and his forges constant efforts to revive the weapons of the great crusade.

"3rd company move out," said Matt. Like so the engines roared an affirmative and the tanks of the 3rd company started moving up.

When the 3rd company was about a half way between the primary hivecluster and the deployment zone bombardment stopped.

"That's our mark, let's move," said the captain of the sixth company to his men.

"Land speeder move in and start harassing the enemy, avoid the mutalisks those are the biggest threat against you," said the captain.

"Engage Jump-packs," and like so the marines flew over the 3rd company into the midst of the zerg.

The zerg now distracted by the attack made by the assault company were caught under defended against the 3rd company's armored onslaught.

 **The Leviathan**

"My queen shouldn't we send more forces to maintain our foothold," asked Izsha

"No, the Raiders already got what they came here for, sending in additional forces would be a waste of useful biomass," said Kerrigan.

"We will return to Char."

 **Hyperion**

"Commander," Matt's call broke Jim out of his trance.

"Yea"? Asked Jim.

"The 3rd and the 6th have routed the zerg and the rest are conducting some mop-up operations,"

reported Matt.

"Right," answered Jim still thinking.

"You are thinking about her aren't you," asked Matt calmly.

Sighing Jim could only nod.

"Yeah, but it's not only that what also worries me are the hybrids," said Jim gravely.

Both understood the implications. Anyone who could control beings who had the strengths of the two most dangerous alien races in the sector would have an easy time conquering it. But the question was who did control them and why was that someone making them.

"For now we can only hope the answer will reveal itself before we can't really do anything about it," said Jim.

 **S** **orry guys but** **things are** **going to slow down a bit** **after this** **.** **Mostly because I have begun to make another Fanfic but don't worry I will continue this.**

 **Thunder18** **and davycrockett100** **:** **Thanks guys!**

 **Amerdism: Thanks and Yes Raiders will be stronger upon their return to the imperium.**

 **edboy4926:** **uuuuh** **! There already are female space marines in the raiders** **chapter (legion).**


	17. Expansion

**Expansion**

 **Warp**

"I can feel it my friend," said Jim quietly sitting before the statue of the great Emperor.

"A big black burning abyss that seeks to consume all," he continued.

"Yes, What ever it is, it is truly powerful, you are playing with dangerous powers my friend," said the Emperor rather seriously.

"I know that. That's why i came to you i wouldn't have otherwise," replied Jim in a quiet tone.

"I understand," said the Emperor understanding why Jim had come to him on this case.

"You will have to break some boundaries and rules. You need more weapons and equipment. Research new technologies." said the Emperor however what he said next almost made Jim jump.

"You need more space marines," announced the Emperor.

Jim's eye's widened. More space marines. Sounded incredible.

"Are you sure? That is quite drastic honestly," said Jim plainly.

"I understand what you mean but you will need more warriors, I have always respected Robute's efforts but i don't agree with all of them. The Chapters should be larger and thus i will give you all the help I can to make sure that you will have 10 000 warriors," said the Emperor.

A smile spread across Jim's lips, "Alright Thanks. Now I have some things I must attend to and must inform my men of this development and make preparations."

"Thank you my friend," thanked Jim calmly as he faded away from the realm of Immaterium.

 **Two Months Later -** **Olego**

"Alright, I'm brother Thomas you are here because you believe that you have what it takes to become space marines. Our apothecaries have assured us that you would survive the implantation process but can you survive the trials of Mind and Soul," said the gigantic space marine.

The recruits were afraid. They had passed the point of no return. They only knew that there was a chance they could die before they crossed that line and that it would take the greatest commitment and sacrifice anyone can ever make.

"Before we begin I'm going to tell you a story," said Thomas and there was a great flash of light.

So he dumped everything the raiders knew about the Imperium and of their fight on the new recruits with both words and visions telling them of the battles and chalenge they faced during their 5000 years of service to the imperium. Some were shocked some were horrified.

"Now you know what we stand against. We came here because we promised to secure a future for our people, when we are done we return to the Imperium and continue our fight," said Thomas.

The Shocking realization dawned upon the recruits on why this they wanted their complete commitment and why they couldn't tell why it required this much from them.

"Now show me you are strong enough to face the horrors we face," announced the Space Marine.

A Sorcerer appeared, his staff flashed and suddenly all of the recruits were on their knees as Daemons came through the portals within their minds attempting to takeover them.

As they one by one succumbed to chaos the marines executed them. 100 became 90, then 80, then 70 and when it reached 50 the remaining recruits stood up.

"You survived," observed Thomas.

"The Daemon is the greatest threat that mankind has ever faced, their methods are vile, their ways deceptive. Remember this and you will be fine. Now the time comes for the implantation of the gene-seed which is required to gain the physical abilities and durability of a space marine. In about a years time 12 organs will be added to your bodies, I will not lie the coming years will be hell for you but we went through that same hell, I'm sure you can too," told Thomas, confidence in his voice clear as day.

Soon a marine in a white armor walked in, "Greetings I'm apothecary Walter I will take you from here for your implantation."

"Get in line i will take 10 at a time," said Walter. The men lined up and the first 10 followed the apothecary through the door.

In front of the recruits was a Thunderhawk gunship which the Apothecary motioned them to enter which they did.

Soon the Thunderhawk lifted of the ground heading for the 'Hyperion' where the implantation would happen.

 **Hyperion War room**

Within the war room the officers of the most high ranking commanders of the Raynor's Raiders stood around a conference table with a hololythic display of the Koprulu sector.

The ones present included:

Jim himself,

Matt as a second-in-command keeper of the Librarium and the director of the Psykers.

Swann as the Master of the Forge holding responsibility of the production, maintenance and development of the Raider's equipment.

Chief apothecary Stetmann, Head of the apothecarion, Chief of the Research and development corp.

The 5 Colonels all of whom have 1000 men under their command.

McMurty Raider's Master of sanctity.

"This meeting of the Legion's Command Staff is called to order," announced Jim.

"Let us begin with subject no.1 The refitting process. Swann how are things proceeding with re-equipping the legions," said Jim turning to face Swann.

Swann in his Power armor replied, "The first 5 legions have been fully re-equipped with the Great Crusade weaponry but we will soon be running low on resources from our stockpiles and there are not enough resources in this sector to support the on the pace we planned for."

"In that case we must gain new streams of resources. What would you suggest?" asked Jim from his staff.

A Colonel spoke up, "Warrant VI is one possibility, the world has been reported to have large areas covered in very rich mineral clusters. The only issue is that it is under the control of a Pirate Group with connections to the Kel Morians."

Pondering at this for a few seconds Matt replied, "The Risk of provoking a Kel-Morian response is present but while possible it is extremely unlikely and I personally believe it is worth the risk."

"We have already 1000 new astartes processed 300 of whom are already organized into their own companies and at full strength, we could have them on the job," proposed Stetmann.

"Alright prepare the new guys and a fleet of ships for their transport and send some recon first of course," ordered Jim.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH what a rotten couple of months. It has been very slow.** **I have had some problems but now things are back on track.**


	18. Warrant 4 strike

**Warrant 4 strike**

 _+++Chapter's librarium+++_

 _Entry 4689679 – Battle of Warrant 4_

 _Knowing that a war even greater than the last one loomed on the horizon Raider's high command knew it needed new streams of resources for their expanding legion. These resources came from systems held by Terran pirates._

 _The three new companies of space marine battle brothers would face a rag-tag though well experienced force of unpredictable pirates._

 **Battle barge – Homeros**

Sitting inside a Thunderhawk battle brother Oliver was checking his weapon in his mark 4 power armor. This was his first combat drop. He and his brothers had waited this for years, to finally fight against bastards of the Koprulu sector.

With a rumble Oliver felt the ignition of the thunderhawk's engine and the lift off that followed. He was among 30 space marines.

Soon a sergeant of one of the squads stood up, "Alright men our first wave has touched down on the platform and are assaulting the pirates as we speak."

A Hologram lit up showing the platform.

"We must first secure the garrison barracks near our landing site, after that we must take the loading docks where they load the minerals to cargo ship, we must do this before they have a chance to damage the loading equipment. The fleet refueling station is close to the loading docks, that too is our target. After that we must take the Key defensive position of the pirates: the Ion cannon turret after that is done we can neutralize rest of the platform's orbital defenses giving our capital ships a straight shot at the planet," told the sergeant to his brothers.

Suddenly pilot's voice carried over the intercom, "Alright boys 20 seconds Emperor be with you".

"This is it brothers remember our purpose, to our race, to the Emperor and to the Imperium," the men saluted at their squad leaders words.

 **Warrant 4 orbital platform**

The touch down was easily felt and soon the ramp came down.

"6th squad disembark," shouted the sergeant and soon the squad members stood up and started moving.

"7th squad disembark," came a shout. Oliver recognized his sergeant's voice and immediately stood up and ran out of the Thunderhawk running next to one of his brothers who was carrying a rad launcher.

Running towards a set of burning barracks the sergeants came to the conclusion that 51st company had already secured them.

A captain was standing kneeling on the ground observing the battlefield before him. "Brother Captain, what's the situation," asked the sergeant and the captain turned to him.

"The enemy has dug in deep and our brothers are struggling to advance under fire from those vehicles." Standard C-14's ammunition wasn't too effective against a space marine battle plate especially against one shielded by the powers of the warp but vehicle grade weapons tested by the Raiders were found to be dangerous against power armor, "Now get your squad moving on the right flank," nodding the sergeant motioned his squad to follow.

Observing the right flank Oliver noticed that while there was little cover it was higher ground.

Soon the squad spotted a couple of snipers who were trying desperately stem the tide of space marines advancing relentlessly towards the loading dock. Pulling out a knife Oliver and another marine snuck behind the snipers and stabbed the pirates through their power armor helmet's face glass.

"Ok take positions and hold your fire," at words of the sergeant the men moved without doubt or uncertainty. The man with the rad launcher took aim. Aiming it at a strongpoint the marine waited for his sergeant's go ahead.

"Now."

With that a bang was heard as the rocket was launched the impact happened couple of seconds later surprising the pirates who had not expected attacks from the higher ground.

A Deimos Predator Annihilator soon arrived on the scene. Firing its twin lascannons at a goliath walker bringing the vehicle down.

Despite the admirable defense of the pirates their defensive perimeter soon collapsed under the furious assault by 2 space marine companies.

Now the marines were pushing towards the Ion cannon but a nasty surprise awaited them. As they advanced the marines heard a loud crack that came from close to the cannon. All the marines recognized it.

The sergeants shouted, "SIEGE TANK GET DOWN!"

Reacting quickly the battle brothers took cover as a huge explosion tore through the ranks of the space marines.

The pirates had made a perimeter around the ion cannon and a single siege tank had taken position in it.

Soon the captain emerged, "Stay down I'll take care of this."

"Enemy siege tank, requesting strafing run, coordinates follow," said the captain activating his laser pointer attached to his gauntlet.

By now the Raider's attack had caused extensive damage to the platform's air defenses making strikes by fast air viable.

"Roger that delivering a rain of rockets on the target coordinates," replied a pilot of a stormhawk.

Soon the two stormhawks struck with their rockets destroying not only the siege tank but a bunker as well.

"That does it, ok brothers CHARGE!"

With those words the men of the two companies charged their enemies firing their weapons the metal spikes fired by the gauss rifles bouncing off their armor.

A purple mist soon decended upon the battlefield shrouding the space marines as they charged at the defenders who fired blindly at the mist as it closed on them. When marines had almost reached the pirates the mist disappeared and then the Raiders let loose their true potential: Some sent small streams of warp fire from their hands, some let out balls of energy that burnt through armor and flesh. These were merely some of the powers the raiders used before they engaged the pirates in melee

In but a few seconds the marines engaged in a furious melee which the space marines dominated with their skill with the chainswords and other power weapons.

Soon the pirates were surrendering in droves begging for the space marines to spare them. And as always they did.

With the fighting over and done with the space marines started leaving the platform. Bomb disposal teams were sent to find and dispose of any explosive devices that the pirates might have set. Chapter's serfs also arrived with some Servitors.

As they were leaving the platform Oliver heard a conversation between a servitor and a serf, "Damn this thing is huge it is large enough to level the entire building."

Replying to the servitor's exclamation the serf asked, "Can you at least defuse it?"

"Don't sweat it this is a piece of cake, won't take long," replied the servitor.

Within the battle barge Homeros a fresh company of space marines readied themselves for battle on the surface.

 **UUGH! This is taking too long. Welp here it is hope you enjoy! Review, Fave, Follow!**


	19. Warrant 4 Planetary assault

**Warrant 4 Planetary assault**

 **Foreman's office**

A tension had steadily risen within the administrator's office since the Raider's had first been spotted approaching the system. Now with the orbital platform lost with a terrifying and ominous transmission raving about horned monsters being last thing that was heard from the orbit. Now with terrified uncertainty the pirates prepared to face this unknowable foe.

Soon enough the adjutants detected drop-pods entering the atmosphere. The ground shook as they impacted the surface.

Rapid response units raced to the impact sites but encountered an unsettling surprise.

"What? Nothing at all," asked the garrison commander in disbelief.

"Nothing, there is nothing here except the pods not even footsteps leading away from the," said the officer over the communications sounding as baffled as the commander.

"Wait a minute…," suddenly screams and a succession of bangs came from the other side.

"Zulu 5 what's happening!" shouted the commander hoping for an answer that never came.

"Send in the vehicles and find out what the hell happened," ordered the commander.

 **Landing zone**

When the vehicles and marines arrived at the ambush location they found something terrifying. Marines killed by stabbing wounds to their back or chest and some who had been shot and most frighteningly there were no signs of strugle or any tracks besides those of the now dead patrol.

"Alright guys stay alert they might still be around," said their leader.

From a distance a squad of recon marines was observing the landing site.

"Captain the enemy is at the landing site," radioed the space marine sergeant to this captain.

"Excellent keep an eye on them and keep me posted," replied the captain.

Within the hidden command post the captain was watching through a holographic display as his forces infiltrated the enemy outposts in squads. These marines were trained to be as stealthy as possible wearing the Mark 6 power armor and cloaking devices.

After about an hour all elements reported that they were ready.

 **Foreman's office**

"No luck sir we haven't found a single trace of them," came the reply through the radio.

The administrator brought his hand to his temple. His head ached. For hours they had been searching for the ones who destroyed the recon patrol without success.

"WELL THEY COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR, continue your search do not disturb me unless you have something important," said the admin to the commander.

Closing off the communicator the Administrator reached out for a bottle of brandy. A rare treat in such a backwards though profitable mining colony. The enemy was out there sure but maybe they would allow him this brief moment of respite. But unfortunately one of space marine's many war cries is 'no mercy, no respite'.

"Administrator our outposts have failed to check in and there has been no reply to the attempts at contacting them from the HQ," informed an adjutant.

Admin's eyes widened. The outposts are required to check in with the HQ in 30 minute intervals if they had all been silenced then either there were a lot of highly trained infiltrators on the planet or… no there is no time for dwelling in what has already happened now what he must do is to call his hunting party back to base.

"Search party return to base," said the Admin to the communicator, but there was no answer.

"Search party answer me, now!" he shouted but the maddening buzzing of the communicator was the only reply her got.

"Don't bother, they are all dead," he froze, a deep and terrifying voice came from behind.

Turning around slowly he saw a dark giant with purple eyes and a large pistol? In his hand. How the hell had he gotten in his office.

"Now here is what you are going to do. You tell all your units to stand down a gather at HQ," said the large man pointing his pistol at him.

"Me and my men have taken command of your base, take a look and you will see,"

Looking out of the window the Admin saw that the giant had spoken the truth. All he could see were his dead or surrendered soldiers surrounded by more giants.

Opening the coms the admin knew what to say, "All units stand down and return to HQ its over."

With that the remaining pirates returned to HQ and laid down their weapons under the observation of the Raiders. The Pirates were given a chance to leave the planet if they so chose. Same choice was given to the civilian workers.

 **Battle barge Hyperion**

War Room's door opened revealing Matt who wore a grim and haunted face. Passing through the conference room and into the operations control room. He saw Jim looking at a notepad reading it word at a time.

"Matt good to see you I...," then he stopped. He had noticed the expression Matt wore. He knew that expression. Those haunted eyes and that grim face.

"What was it?" he asked.

"A shadowed world at the edge of known space, looks like an asteroid from the surface, but I am certain that there is something there, out of the many vision I have had during my dive into the depths of the warp this was the clearest of them all and the whispers: we are no the only ones that are supposedly after this thing," said Matt in confidently.

"Are you sure? I mean you remember what happened a medas V 300 years ago," said Jim.

Matt frowned Jim was never going to let that incident go. "I know i messed up that time but there are no lords of change in the Koprulu sector much less 2 of them," he said exasperated.

"Easy Matt if you are so sure then you have my permission, take the 2nd, 3rd and 4th companies," said Jim grinning widely.

Matt nodded and left the CC.

Soon Raynor's personal vox beeped. It was Swann. Jim pressed a button on his wrist.

"Hey Swann what is it," asked Jim.

"Yeah I got your armor ready cowboy," said Swann.

 **Hyperion's Armory**

"Alright here it is," said Swann bringing in the newly upgraded power armor with it's new helmet.

The new helmet was like the one chaplains wore except this one had a dark colour and horns.

"Nice work Swann. There anything else besides the helmet?" asked Jim.

"Hell yeah, motion sensors and threat detectors and I was even able to cram in the tendril sensorium of the terminator armor," said Swann smiling, clearly proud of himself.

Hearing that Jim's smile grew even wider. "Brother, once again you have outdone yourself," he said.

 **Another chapter another rotten week. I have been finishing my high school so my time has been limited but here it is finally.**

 **Thanks for the comments keep them coming.**

 **Review, fave and follow.**


End file.
